Debra Sparrow
by Arsinoe.romana
Summary: Debra Sparrow, pirate belle et étrange fille du capitaine Jack Sparrow, croise un jour le destin d'Adrian Baranovsky. Celuici cherche de l'aide pour retrouver l'immense trésor de ses aïeux transsylvaniens... histoire des aventures de cette pirate aristocr
1. En mer

Disclaimer : Jack, Will, Elizabeth et les autres (Ana, Gibbs, Cotton, Norrington, et si j'en oublie j'en rajouterai au fur à mesure), appartiennent à PIRATES DES CARAIBES, tous les autres, dont évidemment Debra, Adrian, les Baranovsky, Gemma Sparrow etc. sont ma propre invention. Rien d'historique dans les faits racontés… pas de Baranovsky qui a pris moitié des richesses des Balkans…

Note : Pour les noms je tenais à préciser que Adrian est un hommage au mythique Adrien Brody, acteur à qui va toute mon admiration. Bonne lecture! 

_ "Le bonheur est comme un frêle voilier en pleine mer: il suffit d'un orage pour le détruire"_

_CHAPITRE PREMIER : En mer_

_Les flots étaient agités ce soir-là. La célébrissime Perle Noire semblait voler sur l'océan infini. Une magnifique jeune fille se dressait à la poupe du navire. Elle était belle et possédait un charme étonnamment aristocratique et gracieux pour être une pirate. Elle, cette jeune fille blonde aux yeux de la couleur du saphir et aux longs cheveux blond-orangé, cette jeune fille était Debra Sparrow. Elle était la fille de Jack Sparrow, le fameux capitaine. Son regard était intense et langoureux et elle semblait étrangement déplacée sur ce navire._

_-Debra ! Cesse de rêvasser ! Au travail !_

_Elle sursauta. La voix autoritaire de son père l'avait tirée hors de sa rêverie. Encore une fois, elle avait rêvé de trésors et de joyaux, et de combats sur la mer. Elle se dirigea en soupirant vers les voiles qu'elle devait renforcer.  
_

_C'est alors que la vedette cria un joyeux « Terre en vue » ! Tout l'équipage lança des exclamations ravies, tout le monde se réjouit de retourner à la Tortuga, l'île des plaisirs. Seule Debra resta indifférente._

_-Deb, pourquoi fais-tu cette tête funéraire ? Allez, trésor, je sais bien que tu te réjouis de venir sur l'île…_

_Jack Sparrow tenait dans sa main une bouteille de rhum déjà à moitié vide que sa fille regardait avec une moue de dégoût. Elle détestait cette boisson… pourquoi diable son père devait-il toujours être à ce point-là soûl ?_

_-Non, Jack, je ne me réjouis pas. Et même pas du tout… tu le sais bien._

_Son ton se fit soudain plus gentil, presque suppliant._

_-Quelqu'un doit bien rester sur le navire, non ? Puis-je…_

_-Ah, ça non, mon trésor… je veux que tu profites de notre halte. Allez, arrête de faire la gueule au monde !_

_Jack se retourna vers le timon de sa démarche titubante et arrogante._

_-Jack ?_

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Deb ?_

_La voix de Debra était maintenant glaciale, presque comme le sifflement d'un serpent. Elle était chargée de reproches._

_-La Tortuga ! Seuls les pirates de troisième catégorie peuvent accepter cette vie médiocre ! Où est fini le célèbre capitaine Jack Sparrow, le plus craint des sept mers ? Qui est-il sinon un homme sans aucune gloire qui se soûle du matin au soir et débarque à une fréquence exagérée à l'île de la Tortuga, à la recherche des plaisirs d'une misérable pute ? Que crois-tu de faire, Jack, avec ton comportement ? Depuis combien de temps n'avons-nous plus attaqué un navire ennemi, pourchassé un trésor ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a en toi, à part le rhum, le rhum et encore le rhum ? Où est fini le courage et l'ardeur des ans passés, étaient-ce seulement des légendes ?_

_Jack Sparrow resta un instant figé, incapable de réagir aux reproches de sa fille. Jamais il ne l'avait entendue parler de cette façon… il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point elle bouillait de rage contre lui. Avant tout autre sentiment, ce fut la colère qui s'empara de Jack. Lui qui réagissait d'habitude ironiquement à chaque chose, son visage était livide. Il gifla Debra presque sans s'en rendre compte, instinctivement._

_Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de rester éberluée. La violence était quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas à son père. Elle ravala des larmes de rage, trop orgueilleuse pour montrer à Jack qu'elle avait été profondément blessée intérieurement._

_-Ne te permets pas de me parler comme ça !_

_-Jack, tu sais très bien pourquoi tu réagis comme ça. Tu sais bien que c'est la vérité ! Tu ne veux pas l'admettre, mais saches que tu me dégoûtes ! Je n'ai plus une once de respect pour toi, plus rien du tout !_

_Sans laisser à son père le temps de répondre, Debra se dirigea encore irritée dans sa cabine, claquant violemment la porte derrière elle._

_Jack soupira un instant puis se tourna vers le timon._

_La nuit se levait noire recouvrant le navire. Un mince croissant de lune illuminait les ondes. La Perle Noire s'approchait toujours plus de la Tortuga…_

_ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Voila c'était le début dites-moi ce que vous en pensez please... _


	2. Rencontre à la taverne de Tortuga

**CHAPITRE DEUXIEME : Rencontre à la taverne de Tortuga**

Un son étouffé réveilla Debra. Avant qu'elle n'aille elle-même ouvrir, son père rentra dans la chambre.

-Allez, poupée, viens, nous avons déjà jeté l'ancre.

Debra resta plantée là, sans bouger, une expression de défi dans les yeux.

-Je ne le répéterai pas deux fois, Deb ! Ne sois pas idiote, trésor… viens.

Elle se leva à contre-cœur, les cheveux blonds tombant en boucles désordonnées sur ses épaules blanches. Ne suivant pas les habitudes pirates, elle portait une robe d'un bleu profond, tenue par une ceinture dorée. Elle était belle, terriblement belle, pensa Jack. Au fond de lui-même il était fier de cette fille si belle, si élégante, au caractère implacable et à l'intelligence profonde. Ce qu'il regrettait, c'était qu'elle était presque totalement dénuée d'humour.

« Demain au soir nous repartirons ! Profitez de cette halte ! »

Tout le monde lança un « hurra » envers le capitaine. Ce fut lui, suivi de sa fille, qui descendit à terre le premier.

-Viens, trésor, on va à la taverne.

-Jack… s'il te plaît ! Epargne-moi !

Il ne répondit pas. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes puis rentrèrent dans une taverne sordide qui répondait au charmant nom de « Le squelette qui danse ». Jack s'assit à une table au coin, non sans avoir salué au passage plusieurs personnages de respectabilité assez douteuse.

-Allez, trésor, ne me dis pas qu'on n'est pas bien ici !

Il ordonna deux bouteilles de rhum (il ne voulait tout de même pas exagérer) et posa son regard vers une femme plutôt vulgaire qui exhibait un numéro de bal. Debra tourna les yeux, dégoûtée. Toute cette marmaille… elle ne supportait pas l'idée de devoir s'y mêler. Si on pouvait trouver un défaut à la belle et courageuse Debra Sparrow, c'était sûrement qu'elle était hautaine au possible. Elle versa un petit doigt de rhum dans son verre, juste pour se donner une contenance. Pendant qu'elle jouait à regarder les tourbillonnements de la boisson, un jeune homme d'au grand maximum vingt-deux ans s'approcha de leur table.

-Je peux ?

Debra leva les yeux. Elle resta tétanisée pendant quelques secondes, incapable de bouger. L'homme qui se dressait devant elle était tout simplement merveilleux. Il avait des cheveux noirs qui ondoyaient élégamment et des yeux d'un vert sans fin. Il portait une simple chemise blanche qui découvrait une partie de sa poitrine et des pantalons noirs assez sobres.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr… si tu nous dis ton nom, peut-être cela sera mieux, enfin, fais comme tu veux.

Debra remarqua que son père était déjà à moitié soûl.

-Je m'appelle Adrian. Adrian Baranowsky.

Jack faillit cracher son rhum lorsqu'il entendit ce nom.

-Assieds-toi, Adrian. Je ne t'ai pas présenté ma fille… Debra, Debra Sparrow.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire. Elle était encore sous l'enchantement d'Adrian. Quel beau prénom… mélodieux et si… pirate.

-Capitaine Sparrow… j'ai besoin de votre aide.

* * *

Quelle sera l'aide dont a besoin Adrian? La suite bientôt... lâchez vos reviews! Et merci à MYSTICCAT pour sa review! 


	3. Que d'emotions!

Disclaimer : Jack, Will, Elizabeth et les autres (Ana, Gibbs, Cotton, Norrington, et si j'en oublie j'en rajouterai au fur à mesure), appartiennent à PIRATES DES CARAIBES, tous les autres, dont évidemment Debra, Adrian, les Baranovsky, Gemma Sparrow etc. sont ma propre invention. Rien d'historique dans les faits racontés… pas de Baranovsky qui a pris moitié des richesses des Balkans…

Note : Pour les noms je tenais à préciser que Adrian est un hommage au mythique Adrien Brody, tandis que Gemma vient du prénom d'une des tops que j'aime le plus, miss Gemma Ward. Bon voili voilou pour les parenthèses… bonne lecture !

SUITE DU CHAPITRE 2: (où l'on parlait de l'aide de Jack envers ADRIAN BARANOVSKY)

-Mon aide ? J'espère que tu veux rire, jeune homme… toi, qui dois avoir à disposition la plus immense fortune des Caraïbes et peut-être même du monde entier, toi tu demandes l'aide de Jack Sparrow ?

-Capitaine Sparrow, je ne plaisante pas. Je veux me venger et je besoin de vous pour faire cela. Vous aurez une immense récompense si vous acceptez.

Pendant qu'Adrian parlait Debra le regardait fixement, comme s'il dégageait une sorte de magnétisme.

-Hmmm… pourquoi devrais-je accepter, Adrian ? Je vis très bien comme ça…

-Père !

Jack se tourna intrigué vers sa fille.

-Je crois que tu ne peux pas refuser, Jack ! Chaque pirate devrait admirer l'idée de vengeance… et on ne peut refuser l'aide à un… à un collègue.

-Vas-tu m'enseigner mon métier, Debra ?

-Capitaine Sparrow, j'apprécie les paroles de votre fille mais j'ai autre chose qui pourrait vous convaincre. J'ai vu votre réaction lorsque je vous ai appris mon nom.

Il sortit de sa poche une bague en émeraude finement ciselée. Jack pâlit jusqu'à devenir blême.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Jack essayait de contrôler sa voix mais la fureur sortait de ses paroles.

-Raquel… ma mère… est morte.

Le capitaine Sparrow resta un moment silencieux, les yeux remplis d'une lueur dangereuse.

-Raconte-moi tout, Adrian, tout. Qu'en est-il de ton père ? Et qu'est-il advenu de la Justicière ?

-Mon père est mort, capitaine. La Justicière a été volée, tous les matelots massacrés. C'était un jour ombrageux de décembre, la mer était capricieuse et tout le monde s'acharnait sur son travail. Ma mère était nerveuse, elle pressentait le danger. Le navire du pirate Reyes, depuis toujours l'ennemi implacable de mon père, nous poursuivait. Nous nous trouvâmes piégés, en insuffisance numérique et avec les canons hors service à cause d'un espion de Reyes infiltré sur la Justicière. Ils tuèrent tout le monde. Par prudence je m'étais caché, non pas par lâcheté mais pour pouvoir échapper au massacre et venger les miens. Reyes tua personnellement mon père. J'entendais ses cris déchirants depuis ma cachette… je réussis à m'embarquer sur un canot et à atteindre la rive. Le feu de la vengeance brûlait en moi. Je pense que Reyes a réussi à faire cracher à mon père l'endroit où est caché le formidable trésor des Baranovsky. A part lui, seul moi sait encore où est ce lieu et connaît ses moindres pièges. Je veux me venger, arriver à l'île où est caché le trésor et tous les tuer, ensuite utiliser une petite partie du trésor pour m'acheter un navire et des matelots.

-Est-ce Reyes qui a tué Raquel ?

-Oui.

-Je le tuerai. Je le torturerai de mes propres mains ! Debra, toi qui te plaignais de notre vie morne, nous voilà partis de nouveau à l'aventure !

Adrian sourit avec gratitude.

-Je ne sais comment vous remercier, capitaine Sparrow.

-Eh bien, j'accepterai ton offre… je puiserai un peu du trésor. Il est tellement immense que même pas cent bateaux pourraient le contenir ! Bon, maintenant, puisque nous nous sommes mis d'accord, je propose de trinquer à la mort de cet immonde Reyes !

-Excusez-moi… je sors un moment prendre l'air.

-Debra, est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui, Jack, tout va bien… j'ai seulement besoin d'un peu d'air pur.

Debra sortit précipitamment de l'auberge et s'assit sur un petit banc en pierre, le beau visage d'ange entre les mains. Des larmes perlaient à ses joues. Entendre parler de la tragédie qu'avait vécu Adrian lui rappelait avec trop de cruauté la mort de sa mère. « Maman, j'aurais tant besoin de toi à mes côtés ! »

Ses pensées revinrent à Adrian. Elle se sentait comme enchaînée par une force tendre et implacable à la fois. Etait-ce donc ça l'amour ? Debra avait toujours fui l'amour et l'amitié, se refermant dans sa solitude. Elle réalisa que plusieurs minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis qu'elle était sortie et retourna dans l'auberge. Ne se reconnaissant même pas elle-même, elle se servit un grand verre de rhum. Elle avait besoin d'un remontant après toutes ces émotions…

Les trois pirates discutèrent encore pendant quelques heures, ou du moins, Jack et Adrian discutaient entre eux, alors que Debra écoutait d'une oreille attentive et posait son regard rêveur sur le beau visage du jeune pirate.

-Jack… je suis un peu fatiguée. Je crois que je vais retourner à la Perle…

-D'accord trésor ! Je crois que je resterai sur terre ferme… dis à Anamaria de s'occuper des approvisionnements si je ne reviens pas demain avant le lever du soleil.

-Bien. Bonne nuit !

Les réponses des deux pirates lui firent écho. Elle sortit de l'auberge et resserra son léger manteau. Elle avait froid. Elle s'empressa de rentrer sur la Perle, et, sous les chaudes couvertures de son lit, elle s'abandonna tout naturellement au sommeil, ses rêves remplis de la présence d'Adrian Baranovsky…

Chapitre 3 : Que d'émotions ! 

Le lendemain, elle vit que Jack était déjà de retour. Il avait décidé d'accélérer leur départ. Il voulait partir avant midi.

-Debra ! Tâche de remettre un peu en ordre la cabine vide sous proue, s'il te plaît. Elle sera à Adrian pendant son séjour sur la Perle.

La jeune femme remarqua avec un frisson de plaisir la présence du jeune pirate. Il lui sourit affectueusement. Elle tenta de répondre et esquissa un pâle sourire timide.

Elle s'occupa de remettre en ordre la cabine avec une dévotion toute particulière. Tout était étrangement poussiéreux, comme si on n'y entrait plus depuis plusieurs années. Quelle fut sa surprise quand elle vit un petit carnet usé par le temps sous le matelas du lit. Poussée par la curiosité, elle l'ouvrit.

« Je crois que je suis la femme la plus heureuse au monde. Mon petit ange de quatre ans est comme un soleil sur ce navire. Jack est le mari le plus affectueux et adorable que je puisse désirer. Je pense qu'il est aussi heureux que moi de voir notre fille si belle et si mignonne. »

Debra tourna les pages d'un geste mécanique, encore trop bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Ainsi cette chambre était la chambre de sa mère… hormis ce petit cahier, il n'en restait plus la moindre trace. Elle reposa ses yeux sur la page jaunie. L'écriture avait changé, elle était devenue plus précipitée comme si un chagrin profond troublait sa mère.

« Je n'ai jamais été si mal. Il me semble que je mourrai d'un moment à l'autre. Jack dit que je dois aller à terre. Le pauvre… il ne dort plus à cause de moi. Je suis si triste… je n'arrive pas à accepter l'idée d'abandonner mon petit ange… elle est encore si fragile et délicate… j'aimerais la tenir dans mes bras une dernière fois. Hélas, j'ai peur qu'elle devienne malade à son tour. Je… »

Le journal finissait ainsi. Des larmes salées recouvraient la figure de Debra. Elle avait l'apparence hagarde d'un fantôme. La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement et elle sursauta, faisant tomber le carnet. Elle s'empressa de le ramasser et, en se levant, découvrit le visage d'Adrian.

-Debra… est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui…

Elle tentait de dissimuler ses yeux rouges mais n'y arrivait pas très bien.

-J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux… je sais que ce n'est pas parfait, mais…

-C'est magnifique, Debra. Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai vécu dans des endroits bien pires que celui-là !

La jeune femme sourit et sortit de la cabine. Elle s'accrocha à la barre du navire, les yeux penchés sur le bleu profond de la mer. Les larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues… la vie était si injuste… ses parents étaient si heureux… pourquoi sa mère était-elle morte ?  
Elle entendit le pas trébuchant de son père et attendit qu'il se mit à ses côtés.

-Debra ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue pleurer, trésor…

La jeune femme se posait des questions. Devait-elle montrer le carnet à Jack ? Après tout elle avait un peu honte des mots blessants qu'elle avait prononcés la veille… son père était un pirate adorable et il avait tout fait pour elle malgré la mort de Gemma Sparrow.

Voyant que Debra restait en silence, Jack enchaîna :

-Tu sais, je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier. C'était impardonnable de te traiter ainsi. Je crois que c'était parce que tu disais la vérité. Pardonne-moi, trésor.

-Jack, c'est à moi de m'excuser… je ne pensais vraiment pas ce que je disais… tu es le meilleur père que je puisse désirer.

-Même si je suis toujours soûl ?

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire. Etrangement cela ne la dérangeait plus autant.

-Jack, tu m'as demandé pourquoi je pleurais… j'ai trouvé ça dans la cabine de maman…

Elle lui tendit le carnet jauni.

-Gemma…

Le regard de Jack se perdit au loin sur l'océan infini, saisi par le souvenir de sa femme si aimée…

-Merci, Deb. J'apprécie que tu me l'aie donné.

Jack s'approcha du timon après avoir glissé le carnet dans sa poche et cria d'une voix tonitruante :

-Mettez-moi ce navire en marche, bande de pouilleux !

Tout le monde s'activa sur le pont. On vérifia les voiles, les provisions et quand on fut sûr que tout était prêt on quitta l'île de Tortuga.

Naviguer, finalement… Debra sentit un frisson comme à chaque départ. Elle n'était vraiment faite pour la vie sur terre. Elle aimait tellement cette idée d'être entourée du vide…

Elle pensait à Gemma, sa mère. Elle était sûre qu'elle aimait comme elle cette sensation magique de puissance… Gemma… seul le nom était si beau. Elle se rappelait de sa mère comme d'une femme très grande, maigre, aux cheveux courts d'un beau blond cendré et aux yeux les plus gris et beaux qu'elle ait jamais vu. Elle ne voulait pas y penser… Elle avait trop de douleur à chaque fois qu'elle songeait au visage affectueux de sa mère…

-Je dérange ?

La voix d'Adrian la fit sursauter. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de la présence du jeune homme derrière elle.

-Non, au contraire. C'est agréable de parler à quelqu'un… Jack ne vous a t'il pas encore trouvé quelque chose à faire ?

-J'ai bien peur qu'il ait l'envie de m'épargner… mais arrête donc de me vouvoyer, Debra, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ces manières… je crois que je n'ai pas pris grand chose de la grâce de ma mère.

Il sourit.

-Tu lui ressembles… Je crois qu'elle aurait aimé voir une pirate à l'aspect si raffiné… surtout la fille de Jack.

Debra osa poser la question qu'elle voulait éclaircir depuis la veille.

-Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose… entre ta mère et Jack ?

-Ils se sont découvert le sentiment le plus solide entre tous… Jack et Raquel étaient comme frère et sœur. Jack était sur la Justicière avant d'avoir la Perle. Il y avait une énorme complicité entre Jack et ma mère… elle m'a toujours dit qu'il y avait une seule personne en qui faire confiance : ton père…

-Je comprends. Tu as eu de la chance, Adrian. Tu as pu vivre avec ta mère…

Une larme vint se poser sur la joue pâle de Debra. En un geste tendre, Adrian la lui essuya du doigt.

-Pardonne-moi. Je ne sais ce qui me prend… je suis une pirate… et je me comporte comme une gamine.

-Pleurer est une belle chose, Debra. Tu sais, j'ai tellement entendu d'histoires à propos de la fille de Jack Sparrow… belle comme un ange, disait-on, mais froide comme la glace. Je crois qu'ils se trompaient.

Elle sourit amèrement, le regard perdu dans le lointain.

-Ce ne sont pas des rumeurs, Adrian. C'est la vérité. Je n'ai jamais permis à personne de briser la glace autour de mon cœur… sauf toi.

Debra ne se reconnaissait même pas elle-même. Comment avait-elle fait pour parler ainsi ? Il lui semblait qu'elle connaissait Adrian depuis des années et des années, alors qu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois seulement la veille.

-Eh bien, j'en suis flatté, Debra.

Elle sourit à nouveau devant les paroles galantes du jeune pirate.

-Je crois que tu as pris plus que ce que tu penses de ta mère, Adrian. Je n'ai jamais entendu un pirate parler aussi gentiment. Enfin, à part mon père… cas à part.

-Serais-je sous ton charme ?

Pour la première fois depuis la veille, leurs regards se croisèrent franchement. Ils restèrent ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, pendant un long instant.

Diable ! Il était vraiment charmé par ses yeux d'un bleu sans fin, si mélancoliques. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait de tels sentiments pour une femme. La prudence lui intimait cependant de ne pas aller trop vite. Debra lui semblait si fragile émotionnellement.

-Je… je vais aller aider Bill à la cambuse.

Ne résistant plus à ce regard vert émeraude si envoûtant, la belle fille de Jack Sparrow ne trouva rien de mieux comme excuse. Elle se dirigea vers la cambuse, de son pas rapide et gracieux.

-Y'a quelque chose à faire, Bill ?

-Hey, miss Deb… tu peux m'aider à peler les patates, ça me ferait service.

Debra s'exécuta et s'assit sur un tabouret grossier en bois usé par les années. Elle était pensive. Elle réfléchissait aux paroles de Adrian… malgré la gentillesse dont elles étaient enrobées, ça l'avait blessée. Elle savait bien que c'était la vérité… elle avait toujours été trop réservée. Mais elle était triste d'apprendre que les rumeurs, au lieu de louer sa bravoure au combat, la peignaient comme la figure qui ornait la proue du navire.

-Bill ?

-Hmm ?

Le pirate leva les yeux de ses patates.

-J'peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr, miss. Allez, crache le morceau.

-Bill, depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ?

-Hey, ça doit bien faire une vingtaine d'années.

-Alors, tu l'as connue… ma mère ?

Debra avait cessé de travailler, attendant avec impatience la réponse de Bill. Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ? C'était juste parce que son père n'avait jamais voulu en parler qu'elle s'était sentie en devoir de ne pas citer sa mère et de ne pas chercher à savoir qui elle était. Ana, par exemple, devait bien le savoir. Elle était sur le navire même avant Gemma…

-Ah, pour ça oui, petite ! Lady Gemma… c'était quelqu'un ! Je crois que Jack n'aurait jamais pu même rêver d'une femme meilleure. Elle était si débordante de vie, toujours souriante, trouvant toujours la réplique pour répondre au captain ! Sacrée femme ! Elle en jouait des tours aux ennemis ! Ah, le bon vieux temps…

Bill et Debra reprirent en silence à peler les patates, l'un songeant avec nostalgie aux temps passés, l'autre pondérant ce qu'elle avait appris sur Gemma.

-Trésor ?

La tête du capitaine passa à travers l'embrasure de la porte.

-Deb, tu peux venir une minute, j'aimerais te donner quelque chose.

-Vas-y, petite, j'ai plus besoin de toi pour aujourd'hui !

-Bye, Bill.

Debra sortit de la cambuse et rejoignit son père.

-Viens dans ma chambre, trésor.

Elle rentra et grimaça en voyant le désordre qui y régnait. Jack, sans un mot, se dirigea vers un coffre en bois noir, l'ouvrit à l'aide d'une clé qui pendait à son cou et prit une feuille pliée en quatre qui était déposée sur tout le reste. Il referma le coffre, et, toujours sans parler, tendit la feuille à sa fille.

Debra la déplia avec curiosité et reconnut le visage de sa mère peint d'une façon exquise.

-Je tenais à te le donner, pour que tu la sentes plus proche de toi. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi aujourd'hui. Je crois que j'ai mal fait à ne jamais te parler de ta mère.

-Tu sais, Jack, je te comprends. Quand maman est partie ma douleur était immense… et je l'ai à peine connue. Toi qui as vécu tant de choses avec elle… j'imagine combien le souvenir est douloureux.

-J'aurais aimé qu'elle te voie maintenant, trésor. Qu'elle voie comme notre petit ange est fin prêt à prendre les rênes de la Perle.

La jeune femme resta éberluée.

-Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ?

-Oh, pas tout de suite évidemment, mais dans quelques années je te céderai le commandement de la Perle. J'ai confiance en toi, baby.

Il lui sourit affectueusement.

-Je crois que si j'ai pu ne pas mourir de douleur pour Gemma, c'est grâce à toi.

-Jack, je ne sais que dire…

-Pourquoi pas merci ? Mais bon, trêve de mots, je dois retourner en haut, je dois remettre du sel dans le cerveau de cette bande de pouilleux !

Debra le suivit sur le pont, tenant serré le dessin de sa mère entre ses doigts affilés. Que d'émotions en cette journée !

Voyant qu'elle n'avait rien à faire, elle alla chercher Ana qui n'était pas de quart et joua un bon moment au poker avec elle.

Voilà une chose que Jack lui avait apprise qu'elle adorait. Elle connaissait toutes les techniques de triche, mais bon, Anamaria n'en savait pas moins, c'était en fin de compte assez équitable.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voila rendez-vous au chap 4!

MERCI A CRAZY OF JACK POUR SON ADORABLE REVIEW!


	4. Ames soeurs?

Chapitre 4 : Ames sœurs ?

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent selon la routine pirate. Une semaine était passée depuis le départ de Tortuga.

Debra et Adrian discutaient souvent ensemble mais les choses entre eux ne semblaient pas avancer, laissant à Debra une petite ombre de mélancolie.

Elle était chaque jour plus attirée par le beau pirate aux yeux verts.

L'inévitable se produisit par hasard, une nuit de forte tempête. Le vent soufflait incessant mêlé d'une pluie dense et noire. La Perle vacillait entre les ondes, mais résistait fièrement devant la folie des éléments. Debra, couverte d'un lourd manteau noir mais glacée par le froid intense tentait de fermer les voiles capricieuses. Elle tirait sur les cordages mais sa force ne pouvait rien contre le vent violent. Adrian était à quelques mètres de là, occupé à ranger les objets délicats que la furie du vent pouvait emporter. Luttant encore à forces inégales contre le vent, Debra fut projetée en arrière par une violente rafale. Elle vacilla et allait tomber quand elle se trouva dans les bras d'Adrian. Elle se tourna brusquement, surprise par cette chaleur qui arrivait à son corps et les frissons qui la parcouraient. Elle se retrouva à quelques centimètres du visage d'Adrian.

Elle était si près qu'elle sentait le souffle chaud du jeune homme. Elle resta quelques secondes ainsi, immobile les yeux rivés vers ceux du pirate, puis elle s'abandonna à la tentation de son corps et ses lèvres effleurèrent d'abord timidement celles d'Adrian, puis, voyant qu'il répondait avec vigueur, elle se laissa aller à la passion débordante qui montait en elle. Elle se sentait comme sur un petit nuage. Les cheveux blonds et noirs dégoulinants de pluie s'emmêlaient entre eux.

-Hey, les tourtereaux ! Qui est-ce qui me range les voiles, hein ?

La voix moqueuse d'Anamaria interrompit ce doux rêve. Debra se sépara à contrecœur de l'étreinte protectrice d'Adrian. Elle rougit légèrement.

-J'ai essayé, Ana, mais le vent est trop fort.

-Demande de l'aide à ce valeureux jeune homme ! Allez, plus vite que ça !

Elle s'éloigna vers le timon où se dressait Jack Sparrow, imperturbable comme toujours.

-Alors tu peux m'aider ?

La voix de Debra était presque timide, elle ne savait pas comment réagir après ce qui s'était passé.

-Sûr, petite !

Ils se mirent au travail et continuèrent inlassablement jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. La tempête commençait à perdre de sa puissance dévastatrice. Debra était glacée jusqu'aux os, pâle et fatiguée après ce travail harassant sous la pluie.

-Debra ? Tout va bien ?

Elle se tenait le front avec la main blanche, prise de vertige à cause du manque d'énergie. Adrian s'approcha d'elle et la soutint en l'empêchant de tomber.

-Jack ? Ta fille est congelée et sans force… je peux l'emmener dans sa cabine ou tu as encore besoin de nous ?

-Non, vas-y, et prends soin d'elle !

Le jeune pirate demanda à Debra si elle pouvait marcher, mais à sa réponse négative il la prit dans ses bras et la conduisit doucement vers la cabine.

La jeune femme se blottit dans les bras d'Adrian, recherchant la chaleur qu'émanait son corps. Elle essaya de bouger ses pieds mais ils étaient glacés sous ses bottes légères.

Quand il atteignit la cabine, il déposa doucement Debra sur le lit et, avant toute autre chose, alluma le feu dans la petite cheminée. Quand un peu de chaleur eut pénétré dans la chambre, il se rapprocha de la jeune femme et lui demanda si elle avait besoin d'aide.

-Je crois que je vais y arriver toute seule, répondit-elle avec un sourire et elle entreprit d'enlever ses bottes mais sa tentative fut suivie d'un cri de douleur.

Adrian sortit son poignard et coupa d'un geste ferme le cuir qui s'était refermé sur le pied de Debra avec l'humidité.

-Merci.

Elle s'approcha lentement du feu après avoir enlevé son manteau. Elle ne portait qu'une robe légère qui était totalement imprégnée d'eau, ce qui permit à Adrian d'admirer les belles formes de la jeune femme.

-Bon, si tu ne veux rien d'autre, je m'en vais dans ma cabine.

-Merci pour tout…

Elle lui sourit radieusement et s'approcha de lui pour lui donner un baiser affectueux sur la joue.

-Bonne nuit.

Il la regarda fixement, perdu d'amour, puis sortit de la cabine en marmonnant bonne nuit.

Debra se changea et se réchauffa à l'agréable tiédeur du feu, le cœur qui battait encore à un rythme effréné. Elle se sentait débordante de bonheur. Ce qu'elle rêvait depuis une semaine s'était finalement avéré. Elle remercia le vent perfide qui lui avait offert une si belle occasion. Elle repensa au contact des lèvres au goût sucré d'Adrian et eut un petit frisson. Quand elle fut complètement réchauffée, elle s'engouffra sous de chaudes couvertures et s'endormit pleine de bonheur.

De son côté, Adrian n'arrivait pas à dormir, l'esprit rempli par l'image de la jeune femme qui l'avait ensorcelé. Il l'avait trouvée tendre et passionnée comme aucune autre femme. Toutes celles qu'il avait eues auparavant n'avaient jamais éveillé de tels sentiments en lui. Debra le faisait rêver. Il repensa à ce visage d'ange qu'il avait trouvé si attirant même sous la pluie battante.

Quelques heures plus tard, Debra se réveilla aux pâles premières lueurs de l'aube qui traversaient le verre de sa fenêtre. Une idée lui vint alors. Mais d'où lui venait cette audace ? Elle sourit, décidant de faire selon ce que lui dictait son cœur, et se couvrit d'un grand châle bleu clair qu'elle mit sur ses épaules. Ensuite, sans faire le moindre bruit, elle sortit de sa cabine et alla vers celle d'Adrian. Elle entendait les voix d'Ana et de Jack qui discutaient sur le pont.

Elle toqua à la porte de la cabine et attendit, espérant ne pas réveiller celui qu'elle aimait tant. Il ouvrit après quelques minutes, pistolet à la main, une expression qui frisait la colère sur son visage.

-Ah, c'est toi.

La voix était si morne et sans enthousiasme que Debra regretta tout de suite son initiative.

-Je te dérange ?

Elle était si adorable que Adrian réussit même à sourire.

-Mais non, bien sûr. J'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve. En fait, c'est grâce à toi que je me suis réveillé, ma belle… Viens, entre.

Elle s'assit sur le lit alors qu'il restait debout, un verre de rhum à la main.

-Tu veux ?

-Non merci.

Il but son rhum d'une traite puis demanda :

-Alors… tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

-En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je suis venue… c'était… comment dit-on ? Une impulsion, voilà, une impulsion. Je sais seulement que j'ai pensé à toi toute la nuit…

Elle le regardait sans sourire, mais avec le visage débordant de tendresse et des yeux remplis de bonheur.

Il resta silencieux un moment, puis il reprit à parler.

-Moi aussi. J'ai rêvé de ton visage d'ange…

Elle se leva. Lentement, naturellement. Et elle s'approcha de lui… elle se jeta dans ses bras et se laissa de nouveau aller à la passion. Ils se séparèrent après une éternité, leurs mains toujours unies…

-Debra… je vis un rêve.

-Tu n'est pas le seul…

Il lui lâcha les mains doucement et se dirigea vers une petite armoire. Il en sortit un petit objet recouvert de tissu.

-Je sais que c'est un peu tôt… mais je voulais te donner ça… accepte-le, s'il te plaît… comme preuve de mon amour.

Elle déballa le petit paquet et découvrit une bague exquise en argent surmontée d'un saphir étincelant en forme de goutte.

-Elle me rappelle tes yeux… avec moins de lumière.

Il lui sourit et lui enfila la bague au doigt. Debra l'observa un instant puis l'embrassa à nouveau. Il répondit à ce baiser avec passion, puis glissa sa main vers le ruban qui fermait la robe de nuit de la belle pirate. Elle se détacha brusquement, l'expression apeurée.

-Adri… est-ce que tu m'aimes… pour de vrai ? Tu ne le fais pas parce que… parce que tu as envie, parce que tu as besoin d'une femme ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Debra ?

Sa voix était si dure, si froide… une larme perla à la joue de la jeune femme.

-Ne sois pas méchant… c'est juste que j'ai peur. Je suis vierge, finit-elle en un souffle.

-Oh ! Ma petite… je n'imaginais pas… pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas brûler les étapes.

Il la serra contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux tendrement, pris de remords. Petite Debra… si belle et si fragile. Il l'avait pressenti. Elle méritait bien plus que toute autre femme.

-Adri ?

-Oui ?

-Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Tout ce que tu veux, ma belle.

-Comment a fait ton père pour amasser tout ce trésor ?

-Ah, ça… c'est une longue histoire. Viens, assieds-toi, je vais te la raconter.

Il s'assit près d'elle sur le lit et commença à raconter de sa voix charmeuse… Il était une fois…

-Ma famille vient d'Europe. D'Europe de l'Est. Nous venons de la région appelée des Balkans… une terre froide et sinistre mais envoûtante. Les comtes Baranowsky avaient leur château là-bas depuis des années et des années, des générations et des générations. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais on raconte que c'était un grand château sombre rempli de recoins secrets et de tableaux étranges. Ma famille était déjà immensément riche, au fur des années elle avait récolté énormément d'argent des impôts des paysans des terres avoisinantes. Le trésor ne le satisfaisant pas, mon père, avide de richesses et d'aventures, décida d'en gagner plus en moins de temps. Il devint une légende noire dans le pays. Il venait la nuit, souvent aidé de ma mère Raquel, requisitionner les trésors dans les autres châteaux de nobles. Personne ne savait comme il faisait. Les nobles avaient beau fermer leurs portes avec tous les moyens imaginables, mais le comte Black Baranovsky, comme il avait été surnommé, les déjouait toujours. Jamais personne n'a pu le prendre, toute la population était trop effrayée pour pouvoir seulement s'approcher du château. Après quelques années, ayant dévalisé pratiquement tout le pays, et cherchant des aventures différentes –au chaud possiblement- il organisa un départ d'Angleterre avec une flotte immense de bateaux chargés de richesses. Il avait entendu parler des pirates des Caraïbes. Il avait décidé d'en devenir un. Personne n'osa l'attaquer sur le voyage, tant la frayeur que produisaient ses navires noirs était immense. Après de nombreuses recherches, il trouva une île où déposer tout le trésor et presque tous les navires. Il en garda un pour lui, la Justicière. D'innombrables années sont passées depuis… je suis né en mer… et me voici.

Debra resta silencieuse un long moment. Cette histoire d'aventures et de terres ténébreuses la fascinait… quelle vie intense qu'avaient mené les Baranovsky !

Elle essayait de penser à ça pour ne pas songer à son refus d'auparavant… elle regrettait déjà. Comment a-t'elle pu se laisser saisir par la crainte dans les bras protecteurs d'Adrian ?

-Pourquoi tu ne dis plus rien, mon ange ?

Elle frissonna à ce nom si doux.

-Je pensais… à nous.

Elle resta là, en silence, se couvrant de remords pour avoir tout gâché. Ne résistant plus à cette situation pénible, elle se leva et alla vers la porte de la cabine.

-Hé… tu ne me salues même pas ?

Le sourire d'Adrian était encore plus craquant que d'habitude. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa gentiment les cheveux.

Elle répondit à son sourire et l'embrassa à nouveau, ravie.

-C'est mieux comme ça ?

Ses yeux rieurs faisaient plaisir à voir. Elle sortit sur le pont, la joie encore imprimée sur le visage.

Jack était au timon, infatigable, tenant son compas à la main et chantonnant doucement. Il se figea net quand il vit sa fille qui se dirigeait vers lui.

-Tout… tout va bien, trésor ? C'est une première de te voir sur le pont à l'aube et de bonne humeur… y'aurait pas quelque chose qui se serait passé ?

A voir l'air de son père, Debra comprit tout de suite qu'il savait tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit… peut-être Ana le lui avait-il raconté…

Elle lui montra la magnifique bague qu'elle portait à son doigt.

-C'est Adrian qui me l'a offerte.

-Joli choix, trésor.

Jack ricanait avec un quelque chose de perfide.

-Elle est jolie, n'est-ce pas ?

Jack rit de plus belle.

-Ah, trésor… mais je ne parlais pas de CA…

Il indiqua la bague et reprit à parler, toujours en ricanant.

-Je parle de ta cible… joli plan… tu pourras avoir tout le trésor… je suis fier de toi, Deb…

La jeune femme resta tétanisée pendant quelques instants, puis elle explosa, révoltée par l'aberration que lui avait sorti son père.

-Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ?

-Allez, chérie… ce serait si… pirate.

Il sourit à nouveau, sans se soucier de l'expression dégoûtée de sa fille.

-Jack, tu es impossible ! Tu t'es bien marié par amour ! Gemma était…

Jack l'interrompit brusquement, furieux.

-Ne me parle pas d'elle ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comment, comment…

-Comment quoi, Jack ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a que tu veux me tenir caché ?

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Gemma est morte, tu comprends, MORTE, ET ELLE FAIT PARTIE DU PASSE !

Jack avait crié si fort que tous les pirates s'étaient retournés vers lui.

-Retournez au travail, bande d'idiots !

-Jack, elle est peut-être mort pour toi, mais dans mon cœur, elle vit toujours !

-Debra, laisse de côté ces sentimentalismes pathétiques ! Nous sommes des pirates, des PIRATES !

-N'ont-ils donc pas de sentiments ?

-Debra, arrête ! Ce qui s'est passé entre ta mère et moi ne regarde que moi-même !

Le visage de la jeune femme était hautain, rempli d'une expression de défi.

-Je veux savoir la vérité, Jack. Et j'y arriverai, quel que soit le prix à payer…

Jack allait répondre quand Adrian s'approcha d'eux. Il sentait une tension presque palpable sur le pont.

-Tout va bien ?

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre. Le cri perçant de la vedette les surprit tous.

-Navire en vue ! Pavillon… belge !

Voilà un autre chap de fini ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci à mes lecteurs et en particulier à CRAZY OF JACK, qui me fait des reviews si adorables ! Voilà je la nomme marraine de cette fan-fic ! Mdr !


	5. Un caractère de pirate

Bon, voilà un petit chapitre nouveau pour vous ! Merci aux anges qui m'ont offert encore deux reviews et si gentilles en plus ! J'ai internet seulement pour quelques jours, donc au maximum je pourrai vous rajouter seulement le chapitre 6, mais normalement en septembre (début) il devrait y avoir deux nouveaux chapitres, les titres sont sauf changement :

Chapitre 7 : Port Royal

Chapitre 8 : Les fantômes reviennent ?

Voilà j'espère que tout ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5 : un caractère de pirate…

Cet inattendu coup de théâtre interrompit cette désagréable conversation. Les pirates, pris d'une forte excitation et d'une envie de butin tout aussi forte, se précipitèrent à leurs tâches avant même que Jack ne lance les ordres.

-Armez les canons ! Sortez vos armes ! A la poursuite !

Il dit doucement à l'oreille de Debra :

-Nous parlerons une autre fois.

Cette phrase avait un quelque chose de menaçant qui déplut fortement à la jeune fille, mais elle décida d'aller dans sa cabine prendre ses armes.

Elle s'empara de son sabre scintillant, d'une courte dague qu'elle accrocha à la ceinture et d'un pistolet en nacre bien chargé.

Elle sentait en elle cet énigmatique sentiment qui la saisissait toujours, avant un abordage.

Une envie de tuer, de piller, et de ne jamais s'arrêter.

Ses yeux bleus avaient quelque chose de vitreux, et son teint habituellement si pâle commença à rougir légèrement. Ses mains affilées se tortillaient entre elles, impatientes.

Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de dangereux voire même de fanatique en elle. Elle avait gagné le respect des pirates par les mille batailles où elle s'était toujours distinguée pour son courage impitoyable.

Elle était adossée à la rambarde, comme à son habitude, et suivait avec excitation croissante les manœuvres. Le navire belge n'était pas très loin, ni très rapide. La Perle Noire, implacable, semblait voler sur les ondes et rattraper inéluctablement le galion marchand.

Adrian, de son côté, regardait le navire adversaire impassiblement. Il se souvenait des abordages faits par son père, de cette même excitation, et de ces butins somptueux. Mais l'envie d'en rire, de défier la mort, de démontrer sa bravoure l'avait quitté. Ces souvenirs le minaient, et il revoyait encore l'assaut de Reyes, la Justicière qui sombrait dans les eaux, et sa mère, si belle, dont le sourire s'était évanoui à jamais… Il ne l'oublierait jamais, cette expression de désespoir qui peignait le visage de Raquel Baranovsky.

Il revint brusquement à la réalité. Il lança un regard à Debra et vit son état presque fiévreux. Debra… si belle et si douce, et puis soudain si dure. Pourrait-il un jour la connaître vraiment ?

Jack avait une bouteille de rhum à la main. Il se désintéressait totalement du galion belge, sachant que la besogne serait vite réglée. Il repensait à la conversation avec sa fille. Elle ne se rendait pas compte, têtue comme elle était, qu'il voulait la protéger de la vérité. Et qu'il voulait surtout se protéger lui-même. Oublier. Oublier ce cauchemar qu'il avait vécu…

Deux heures s'égrenèrent lentement avant que la Perle Noire ne rejoigne le petit galion belge. Mercedes, tel était son nom, sûrement donné en honneur de la fille du capitaine ou du second.

Le pont était couvert de visages étonnés, apeurés. C'était leur premier voyage aux Caraïbes. Ils avaient entendu parler des pirates, certes, mais avec l'éloignement toutes ces histoires semblaient des contes lointains. Les quelques hommes armés étaient entassés sur le pont, alors que les voyageurs étaient renfermés dans leurs cabines.

Debra les dévisageait un à un. Ses futures victimes… Avant même que Jack ne crie « à l'abordage », son grappin était déjà dans les airs. Elle fondit sur le navire, avec l'apparence d'un ange aux douces boucles blondes, mais la détermination et la cruauté d'un démon. Tous la regardèrent, étonnés par cette apparition allégorique mais pas pour autant moins dangereuse. Elle ne leur laissa aucun instant. Une colère immense débordait en elle, une rage après cette maudite conversation avec Jack, une colère froide, sans pitié, implacable. Elle tuait, tuait, massacrait, paraît puis revenait à l'assault.

Elle voyait la présence des autres pirates près d'elle, mais indistinctement, comme si ces silhouettes n'étaient que des ombres.

Elle ne vit pas les mains en l'air, en geste de soumission, des attaqués. Elle n'entendit pas le cessez-le-feu de Jack. Elle continuait à tuer imperturbable, telle une machine. Elle était dans un autre monde, avec ses yeux d'ordinaire si limpides qui semblaient refléter la mer noire et mouvementée, infinie, cruelle.

Elle sentit soudain une emprise d'acier saisir son épaule. Elle se retourna, agacée, tout en tentant de se dégager, et découvrit le visage en colère d'Adrian. Dire qu'elle avait enfreint le code était un très léger euphémisme. Malgré elle, elle s'était tâchée du crime le plus ignoble, la lâcheté. Elle avait tué ces êtres alors qu'ils s'étaient rendus, impuissants. Elle voyait comme dans un rêve les visages désapprobateurs des pirates. Elle voyait Anamaria, qui semblait lui crier « pourquoi ? ». Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de se dégager, mais elle ne réussit pas à se libérer de la forte emprise d'Adrian.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça, hein ? Tu t'es mis aussi avec Jack ? Vous êtes donc tous contre moi ?

-Debra, arrête de dire des idioties. Tu as enfreint le code, tu as enfreint l'honneur, tu t'es comportée comme une gamine, et tu a désobéi aux ordres. Tu sais bien que Jack ne peut pas le tolérer.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut TE faire ?

-Debra, tu étais hors contrôle, tu étais en train de tuer des innocents. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire une chose pareille.

La jeune femme était trop furieuse pour observer le regard d'Adrian, mais elle y aurait vu bien plus que des reproches. Il était rempli de pitié, et d'une grande tristesse.

Debra réussit finalement à se libérer du bras d'Adrian et lui cracha dessus, tout en prononçant avec mépris ces paroles :

-Merci de m'avoir humiliée ainsi devant tout l'équipage. Allez au diable, tous, et toi d'abord !

Il eut la forte envie de la gifler mais il se retint. Il ne voulait pas faire les mêmes erreurs qu'elle. Debra se dirigeait d'un pas enragé vers sa cabine, où elle s'enferma à double tour. Pendant ce temps, Jack donnait des ordres à Anamaria, qui, depuis les innombrables années passées sur la Perle, avait atteint le vénérable rôle de second. Il est vrai que l'équipage de Jack était un peu différent de la norme, étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas une, mais bien deux femmes à bord, et dans des rôles important.

-Ana, occupe-toi du pillage et de ces gens, s'il te plaît. Laisse-leur des chaloupes et brûle le navire après. Et vous, bande de pouilleux, arrêtez de regarder et mettez-vous au travail !

Après avoir délégué ces opérations, il aborda Adrian qui regardait la mer d'un regard vide.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'elle a réussi à te déstabiliser ?

-Elle m'a dit que je l'avais humiliée devant tout l'équipage, et en fin de compte elle a raison…

-Balivernes ! La gravité de ses actes est énorme ! Si ce n'était pas ma fille, et si elle n'était pas sur mon navire, selon le code, elle aurait déjà été abandonnée à la mer ou au mieux fouettée à sang devant tout l'équipage… Insubordination, lâcheté… pour moi c'est presque plus grave que la désertion. Et en plus, c'est ma fille qui fait ça.

-Jack…

-Oui ?

-Ce n'est pas par hasard votre conversation qui l'a mise dans un tel état ?

-Oui, sûrement. Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. Il suffit d'une étincelle et voici que la bombe explose. Je comptais faire d'elle le capitaine de la Perle, mais si elle fait des choses comme ça, elle finira bien vite sa carrière de pirate.

Adrian le regarda avec étonnement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qui Jack puisse déléguer son navire à quelqu'un d'autre, fût-ce même sa fille.

-De quoi parliez-vous avant ? Est-ce que ça me regardait ?

-Au principe, oui. Mais ce n'est pas à cause de toi que la situation a dégénéré. Elle me parlait de Gemma, et j'ai perdu le contrôle.

-Je comprends.

Jack ramassa une bouteille de rhum qui traînait et en avala une longue gorgée. Il semblait dépassé par les événements.

-Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il est inutile que j'aille lui parler maintenant, elle risquerait même d'empirer sa situation. Il y a des moments où elle est comme ça. Enfin… tu as eu le mérite de la mettre de bonne humeur, c'est déjà quelque chose. Mais j'arrête de te retenir, il y a ta part de butin là-dedans, profites-en.

-Je n'ai plus le cœur à faire ça depuis que mes parents sont morts.

-Alors fais ce que tu veux. Je rentre dans ma cabine un moment. J'ai besoin de me reposer.

Sinonyme de « j'ai besoin de boire », pensa Adrian. Effectivement, boire semblait la meilleure chose à faire, mais il ne le voulait pas non plus. Il se sentait encore coupable. Il avait peut-être été trop brusque avec Debra, devant tous les hommes qui plus est. Qu'avait dit Jack ? A-t'elle déjà réussi à te déstabiliser ? Oui, en effet. Il lui semblait avoir été manipulé, mais il ne pouvait combattre contre le sentiment de pitié qui prenait le dessus en lui. Il décida de frapper à la cabine de Debra.

-Jack, vas-t'en, je ne veux pas t'entendre !

-Debra, c'est moi… ouvre, s'il te plaît.

-Toi ! Comment oses-tu te présenter ici ?

La voix de la jeune pirate était étouffée par l'épaisse porte mais toujours assez claire.

-Debra, ouvre, je ne le dirais pas deux fois.

La voix impérieuse d'Adrian avait un effet presque magnétique. Debra se leva de son lit à contrecœur et alla ouvrir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, m'humilier une autre fois ?

-Debra, s'il te plaît. Essaye de te rendre compte de ce que tu as fait... ton père est furieux contre toi, et il a bien raison. Selon le code, tu devrais subir un lourd châtiment, voire même être maronnée ! Tu réalises ?

-Qu'il le fasse… je ne crains rien. Ce n'est pas la fille de Jack Sparrow qui va se suicider sur une île déserte, ni elle qui pleurera sous les coups de fouet. J'ai mon orgueil, Adrian, et quoiqu'il arrive je le garderai.

Il ne put qu'admirer le courage de ses paroles. Il l'observait avec intensité, et voyait que quelque chose clochait en elle. Elle lui semblait faible, encore plus pâle, presque blême. Elle se tenait le bras d'une main.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Debbie, tu t'es blessée ?

Son ton s'était adouci, mais elle ne sembla pas apprécier.

-C'est bon, Adrian, je ne suis pas une enfant de trois…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Ses pupilles étaient de plus en plus dilatées, fiévreuses. Avec un cri rauque, elle s'écroula comme une plume dans les bras du pirate. Voyant qu'elle ne se réveillait pas, il la déposa tendrement sur le lit et vit le sang qui s'échappait à flots de la blessure qu'elle avait cherché de couvrir. A l'aide de son couteau, il déchira la manche de la robe pour libérer la plaie et vit qu'elle était profonde. Debra avait dû être atteinte durant la bataille, et, prise par l'adrénaline, ne s'en était pas aperçue. Adrian se précipita dehors pour appeler Jack et le médecin de bord. Celui-ci était un homme de grande taille et remarquablement fort, qui n'inspirait pas vraiment de confiance, mais qui accomplissait son rôle assez correctement. Il examina le bras de Debra avec un œil qui se voulait d'expert et décréta son verdict.

-Ce n'est pas grand chose. Il faudra juste un ou deux points.

Il s'en occupa avec le plus grand sang-froid. Il désinfecta la plaie et la referma savamment. Pendant toute l'opération, Debra n'avait pas ouvert un œil. Elle dormit toute la journée, avec Adrian qui la veillait sans cesse, et ne se réveilla qu'à nuit tombée.

-Adrian… où suis-je ?

Les souvenirs de l'abordage lui revinrent brutalement. Elle se redressa d'un coup, se demandant pourquoi elle était alitée, puis elle vit le bandeau autour de son bras et se rappela la discussion inachevée avec Adrian.

-Adri…

Sa voix n'était qu'un faible murmure, mais ses joues avaient repris un peu de couleur.

-Pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas faire ce que j'ai fait… c'était juste une stupide impulsion. Je suis désolée.

Elle repensa à la violence de ses gestes et à sa cruauté et une larme perla à son œil.

-Ce n'est rien, mon ange. Tu n'étais pas en toi, ça arrive.

-Jack… est-ce qu'il est encore furieux contre moi ?

-Il était ici il y a quelques minutes. Tu veux que j'aille l'appeler ?

-Non… reste. Je… voulais te dire… merci.

Il sourit et prit ses mains dans les siennes, avec tendresse.

-Debra… je t'aime. Je te connais depuis si peu, mais je suis fou de toi.

-Adrian, écoute… Tu ne peux même pas imaginer comme je tiens à toi, mais j'ai si peur… tu sais comme moi que sur ce navire on peut mourir demain, d'un jour à l'autre, à cause des maladies, de la nourriture, des combats… on a vécu tous les deux la mort d'un être cher qui nous a été retiré par le monde où nous vivons, je… je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre.

Ce discours était d'un réalisme assez étonnant pour une jeune femme de son âge qui semblait ne rien craindre… elle était troublée par cette vulnérabilité si immense qui caractérisait les pirates… et une sorte de mécanisme d'auto-préservation ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre à nouveau.

-Il ne faut pas se dire ces choses. Regarde ton père… combien de fois a t'il échappé à la mort en toutes ces années ? C'est notre vie, Debra. Si tu ne la veux pas tu peux toujours vivre à Port-Royal ou à Panama ou n'importe où sous une cage invisible mais encore plus étouffante.

-Tu… tu peux appeler Jack, s'il te plaît ?

Debra ne se sentait pas en mesure d'affronter la conversation, elle était terriblement faible…

-Hey, trésor, tu sais que tu devrais être maronnée ?

Jack semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur et sa jovialité habituelles. Un petit sourire triste illumina le visage de sa fille.

-Jack, je suis désolée… vraiment. Mais il ne faut pas que tu me privilégie parce que je suis ta fille… si tu dois faire quelque chose, fais-le… je trouverai bien un moyen de m'en tirer… il ne fallait pas que j'oublie qu'on est sur une frégate… pirate.

-Est-ce que tu as déjà vu quelqu'un se faire maronner sur mon navire, Deb ? Il y en a pas besoin… il ne faut pas toujours être cruels comme l'Olonnois pour se faire respecter de l'équipage. Ne t'inquiète pas… la seule chose que je te demande en échange est de ne pas revenir sur notre discussion… il est inutile de ressasser le passé.

Ni un oui ni un non ne sortit de la bouche de Debra. Elle ne voulait pas tirer la corde.

-Je… je vais dormir. Merci d'être venu, Jack.

-Oh… mais c'est le devoir d'un capitaine de contrôler son équipage. Remets-toi en forme, mon trésor.

Debra dormait déjà.


	6. C'était un vendredi

Voilà le minimini chapitre 6! j'espère qu'il vous plaira... 

Chapitre 6 : C'était un vendredi…

Après de nombreux jours passés entre un état fiévreux et quelques brefs instants de lucidité, toujours sous le risque d'une infection, Debra récupéra peu à peu ses forces.

C'était un vendredi. C'était, avec le mardi, le jour le plus détesté par les marins.

Debra se rendait sur le pont pour la première fois depuis sa maladie, accoudée à la rambarde, comme toujours. Il y avait peu de vent ce jour-là, et les éléments semblaient presque suspendus, sans vie. Le ciel était gris et sans couleur, la mer calme et monotone.

Les pensées mélancoliques s'entassaient dans la tête de Debra. Ces jours-là la laissaient toujours dans un état étrange, morose comme le temps qui l'entourait.

Trois goélands volaient vers le navire en poussant des cris plaintifs. Debra frissonna. Les croyances des pirates voulaient que les goélands représentent l'âme d'un mort. Ils abritaient les âmes des noyés dont la mer avait englouti à jamais les corps. La jeune pirate croyait voir en ces trois bêtes les âmes des hommes de ce navire belge, à qui elle avait enlevé la vie pour les laisser sans repos, sans cercueil, au fond des ondes. Comme si le temps percevait ses pensées, quelques rares gouttes de pluie et un mince rayon de soleil apparurent, formant après quelques minutes un arc-en-ciel pâle mais intense. Debra le regardait, fascinée. L'arc-en-ciel, le chemin entre le monde des morts et des vivants. Il semblait presque à la belle pirate, facilement impressionnable, de voir le visage de sa mère, au loin, qui semblait l'appeler… Elle se frotta les yeux et s'intima d'arrêter de prêter attention à ces superstitions sans aucun sens. Rien ne pourrait effacer ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle ne s'en repentait pas, non, mais il lui semblait voir les visages de ces morts qui la hantaient.

C'était un vendredi.

-Debra ? Tu sais, mon ange, on avait une certaine conversation en suspens…

Adrian ne la laissa même pas répondre.

-Je sais que nous risquons la mort tous les jours, je sais que notre destin est rempli de dangers, mais je suis sûr qu'il sera aussi plein de joies. Debra, je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi… je t'aime ! J'ai le devoir de venger mes parents, et il est possible que je me fasse tuer par Reyes, mais je veux profiter de la vie et des moments qui nous restent. Je veux être heureux avec toi, mon ange.

Debra se retourna, lentement, et croisa les yeux d'Adrian. Elle y lut tant d'amour qu'elle succomba… après tout il avait raison, ils avaient tous les deux besoin de… vivre.

Elle lui sourit et se précipita dans ses bras, sans faire attention aux pirates présents sur le pont. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, puis il lui prit la main et la conduisit doucement, avec tendresse, dans sa chambre. Debra était terriblement belle, en paix avec elle-même et surtout pleine de ce sentiment si profond qu'on nomme amour.

Après avoir refermé la porte, le jeune pirate l'embrassa fougueusement, comme s'il n'avait rêvé que de ça. Debra se sentait comme ailleurs dans ces bras forts, sous le charme des baisers passionnés qu'il lui offrait. Elle répondait avec autant d'ardeur, comme si un feu sans fin brûlait en elle. Il saisit tendrement les rubans en satin qui fermaient la robe de Debra, en les délaçant un à un. Il la déposa sur le lit comme s'il tenait dans les bras une plume et lui fit découvrir tous les plaisirs de l'amour, la laissant précipiter dans le vortex infini de la passion.

C'était un vendredi. C'était le jour où Debra devint une femme.


	7. Port Royal: de révélations en amertumes

Bon les amis avant tout bonne année 2007!! Enfin, si quelqu'un me lit encore lol... P En tout cas je suis désolée du retard mais je dois dire que l'histoire a évolué toute seule d'une façon que je ne m'attendais pas et je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ce chapitre (le plus long de tous pour le moment!) avant la fin des vacances d'été... mais bon le voici n'hésitez pas à reviewer! Bizouxxx

* * *

Chapite 7 : Port Royal – De révélations en amertumes

Deux longs mois s'étaient écoulés. Après avoir rencontré deux autres navires marchands et rempli la cambuse et le navire de butin, Jack avait pris la sage résolution de déposer tout cela à l'isla de la Muerte, puis de revenir prendre le reste du trésor des Baranovsky. Seulement après il voulait pourchasser le navire de Reyes. Il en profitait pour réparer son navire et faire une petite visite à des amis jamais oubliés…

Pour Debra et Adrian, la vie avait viré en une sorte de rêve cotonneux de bonheur total. Le sourire qui animait toujours le visage de la jeune pirate était solaire, heureux. Elle avait contribué à faire un peu oublier les souvenirs tragiques de son passé à Adrian. Les pirates avaient amassé un butin considérable qui leur permettait quelques beaux moments à la taverne.

Décidément, quand la Perle jeta l'ancre à Port Royal, l'humeur de l'équipage était au plus haut.

Port Royal… avec son port ouvert, sa population souriante, ce temps si beau, et ces souvenirs si vivants…

Les aventures avec Will Turner et la magnifique Elizabeth Swann faisaient encore sourire Jack. Ah, le bon vieux temps…

Et ce commodore… comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Lorrington ? Etait-il encore vivant ?

Les souvenirs plus récents faisaient cependant tordre les lèvres de Jack Sparrow en un rictus rempli de colère et de tristesse. Gemma… il ne s'était plus rendu à Port Royal depuis sa mort.

Il revoyait tout comme si c'était hier… le docteur, l'ami de Will, qui lui disait que Gemma n'avait pas resisté à la maladie… et son incredulité, lui qui pensait sa femme invincible… le fait de ne pas voir le corps, requisitionné par les soldats qui avaient appris que c'était la femme de Sparrow, CE Sparrow, qui était morte. Le piège qui s'était refermé sur lui, et sa fuite rocambolesque, encore une fois, mais sans les mêmes motivations. Il y avait juste l'envie de sauver sa fille, de l'emmener en sécurité, et de quitter Port Royal qu'il s'était mis à détester…

En y repensant après tant d'années, il se reprochait encore de n'avoir rien fait pour retrouver le cadavre de Gemma… pour l'offrir à la mer, comme elle aurait voulu.

-Jack, c'est tout ce rhum qui te fait grimacer ? Quand arrêteras-tu donc ?

La voix joyeuse de sa fille fit faire à Jack un effort surhumain pour cacher son émotion. Oui, le jeu avait valu la chandelle. Pour voir Debra si heureuse, si belle, Gemma aurait tout donné. Même la vie.

-Jamais, mon trésor, tu le sais bien ! Quand je serai un vieillard de nonante ans, il y aura seulement le rhum pour me tenir à la surface…

-Tu viens ? Je rêve de revoir Port Royal… c'est déjà il y a combien d'années que je n'y suis plus venue ?

-Oh, treize ou quatorze, je ne sais pas précisément.

Il savait exactement le nombre d'années. Il se rappelait même les mois, les semaines, les jours, les heures qui le séparaient de cette circonstance affreuse. Debra semblait apparemment avoir oublié le moment de la mort de sa mère…

-Par tous les typhons !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, trésor ?

-Je me rappelle maintenant… c'était quand j'avais quatre ans, il me semble… quand tu es revenu en fuyant. Je me rappelle encore ton visage, un masque de haine et de désespoir… tu m'avais confiée à Ana, et je n'avais pas pu suivre ce qui s'était passé sur le pont… c'était quand ELLE est morte, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, Debbie, tu te trompes. Nous sommes revenus un ou deux ans après, pour revoir Will et Liz… tu étais trop petite, tu ne t'en souviens plus… mais nous sommes revenus.

La jeune femme se tut, nullement convaincue, puis suivit son père à travers les ruelles de Port Royal. Ils avaient décidé qu'ils auraient été les seuls à descendre, vu que le danger régnait encore pour eux dans la cité des Anglais.

-Suis-moi, Debra, et surtout ne te fais absolument pas remarquer, et dès que tu vois un soldat, prends une autre direction et retournes au navire.

Après quelques longues minutes de marche, ayant traversé le marché, de nombreuses ruelles remplies d'honnêtes citoyens, ils arrivèrent un peu en dehors, près des falaises, et rejoignirent une grande maison d'un jaune pâle délavé par les années, somptueuse et raffinée.

-Jack, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que c'est ICI que vit Will Turner ?

-Bien sûr, Deb. Oh, je sais, ce n'est pas la résidence rêvée d'un pirate… mais, que veux-tu, l'amour a eu raison du sang. Diable ! Regarde là-bas…

Il indiqua à sa fille un immense drapeau anglais planté près de la résidence.

-Tout ceci ne me plaît pas… Viens, entrons…

Il se dirigea vers l'arrière de la maison, près d'un grand arbre isolé.

-On ne rentre pas par la porte principale ?

-Il vaut mieux que non. Viens, il s'agit juste de grimper par ici, nous arrivons dans un recoin de la bibliothèque… si rien n'a changé depuis tout ce temps.

Rien n'avait changé. La bibliothèque était formée de lourds meubles en chêne remplis de livres poussiéreux. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais assez chaleureuse. Jack et Debra entendaient assez distinctement des voix qui provenaient du salon.

« Mon cher James, voulez-vous encore un peu de scotch ? »

C'était décidément la voix d'Elizabeth… mais ce James… pourquoi Jack avait-il l'impression qu'un petit détail lui échappait ?

« Volontiers, merci. »

Le pirate dut faire un effort incroyable pour contrôler sa surprise. Encore, toujours ce maudit Norrington ! Et il semblait visiblement dans les meilleurs termes avec Will et Liz.

-Ecoute, Debbie, je crois que ce n'était pas exactement le bon moment… on va attendre le départ de cet attrappe-pirates pour nous manifester. En attendant, viens derrière cette étagère, on est plus en sécurité.

Ils restèrent ainsi, écoutant la conversation apparemment banale entre les deux Turner et le commodore (ou mieux, chef militaire suprême de Port Royal, comme l'avait défini Elizabeth) jusqu'au moment où Norrington toucha un argument extrêmement intéressant…

« Dites-moi, William. Par hasard, est-ce que vous auriez vu encore ce pirate… ce Sparrow ? Simple curiosité, rien de plus…

-Non, James, il n'est plus revenu depuis une quinzaine d'années.

-Tant mieux. D'ailleurs, après ce qui est arrivé à sa femme, je le comprends facilement. La juste loi de la vie a puni ce délinquant, au lieu de la corde qu'il méritait.

-James, s'il vous plaît ! Vous savez que Jack est avant tout un ami pour nous. Et si vous aviez connu Lady Gemma, vous auriez sûrement appris à la respecter… »

La conversation dériva sur d'autres sujets pendant que Debra essayait de calmer son père, indigné par les paroles de Norrington.

Après vingt longues minutes, le chef militaire suprême de Port Royal prit la sage décision de se retirer.

« Au revoir, gouverneur. Elizabeth… »

Mais oui, la situation s'est bien retournée entre Will et l'ex-commodore… William Turner est devenu, à la mort du vieux Swann, gouverneur de Port Royal, et a une délicieuse fille de douze ans nommée Violet et un petit de sept ans nommé Jack en l'honneur de l'ancien ami. La famille Turner vivait une routine tranquille jusqu'à ce jour. Aucun imprévu, une vie plus que paisible pour le gouverneur et sa femme.

Cela peut expliquer en partie l'effet que fit l'apparition de Jack après tant d'années, accompagné de sa ravissante fille.

Elizabeth avala son thé de travers pendant que Will restait comme de glace devant ce qui semblait être le fantôme de leur ami.

-Ja… Jack ? C'est bien toi ?

-Pour sûr, moussaillon Turner, pour sûr ! Et ma magnifique Elizabeth, comment va t'elle ?

Quand les Turner se furent légèrement repris de la surprise, Jack avait eu le temps de les observer avec attention. Elizabeth, après deux grossesses, avait perdu un peu de sa légendaire beauté mais avait toujours cette force de caractère, cette détermination qui rendait si joli son regard. Will, hélas, avait perdu cet aspect de forgeron-pirate pour incarner le rôle de gouverneur à la perfection, avec bien entendu quelques kilos de trop.

-C'en est une surprise, Jack ! Nous venions de dire à James qu'on ne t'avait plus revu depuis si longtemps…

-Comme tu vois je suis revenu… accompagné. Je vous présente ma fille, que vous aviez d'ailleurs déjà connu il y a d'innombrables années.

Debra fit un petit sourire d'occasion, intimidée par le luxe de la résidence. Elle ne se l'avouait même pas à elle-même, mais elle aimait ces intérieurs raffinés, ces belles robes comme celle que portait Elizabeth, ces accessoires exquis… tout le contraire du style pirate.

-Oh, asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous. Que viens-tu faire ici Jack ?

-Je viens constater tristement que mon pirate préféré est devenu un gras gouverneur…

Il n'y avait aucune rancune dans les mots de Jack, juste une petite déception en voyant cet homme qui aurait pu avoir un avenir totalement différent…

-Voyons, Jack, il faut s'habituer aux coutumes locales !

-Justement ! Tu es né pour être pirate, Will. Enfin, c'est une garantie pour moi te savoir gouverneur, je suppose que tu ne vas pas insister comme les autres sur la chasse aux pirates…

-Tu te trompes, Jack. Il y a un pirate, un certain Reyes, qui a ravagé deux petits villages sur la côte ces deux semaines.

-Oh non ! Vous n'allez pas vous en mêler !

-Tu t'intéresses aussi à l'affaire ?

-Ecoute, Will, il en va de ma parole, d'une vengeance qui m'appartient, d'un immense trésor et de l'avenir de ma fille. Tu ne peux pas me laisser… quelques temps d'avance ?

-Jack, si TU veux te venger, je sais que tu vas le faire… mais le problème est : quand ? Si tu me donnes une date, alors peut-être je peux intervenir seulement en vigilant les villages et sans mettre en route la flotte.

Une date ? Voilà ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu déterminer… les flots, la récupération du trésor, la poursuite… tout cela pouvait prendre des mois.

-Jack, laisse tomber. Ce sera encore une fois un défi entre nous, les soldats et le proverbial méchant. Un défi que nous remporterons, comme toujours.

Debra avait ouvert la bouche pour la première fois, ne résistant plus à cette situation pour le moins grotesque. Un pirate qui implore un gouverneur pour lui laisser quelques temps d'avance, non, elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter, même si le gouverneur en question s'appelait Will Turner. Elle admirait Elizabeth, qui s'était détachée de sa classe sociale, qui avait tout donné pour amour, mais elle méprisait Will, lui qui était né pour être pirate, comme avait dit Jack. Elle avait cependant prononcé ces quelques mots avec une sûreté digne d'un grand capitaine.

-Et puis, je ne crois pas que la flotte anglaise pourra vaincre la Justicière, du moins à ce que m'a dit Adrian. Votre problème est que vous n'avez pas de vraie motivation. Nous combattons pour l'honneur et la vengeance, nous allons chercher nous-même une mort probable, tandis que vos soldats défailliront au premier combat contre les hommes de Reyes. Seuls des autres pirates peuvent le vaincre.

Jack la regardait encore une fois avec étonnement, mais surtout une grande admiration pour l'incroyable caractère de sa fille. Ses cheveux blonds d'ange, sa pâleur extrême et sa belle robe violette lui donnaient l'aspect d'une noble châtelaine du Moyen-Age, non pas d'une pirate sans aucun scrupule. Elizabeth la regardait avec aussi une nuance d'admiration dans les yeux. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que la fille de Jack et de Gemma devienne ainsi… si belle, si courageuse, si froide dans les comportements.

-Elle a raison. Je venais vous proposer de venir avec nous retrouver la Justicière et le trésor de Black Baranovsky, mais je vois que les choses sont bien différentes de ce que je m'attendais.

-Jack, si Will est arrivé à cette charge, c'est le fruit d'énormes sacrifices ! Comment penses-tu qu'il pouvait te suivre à nouveau, détruisant encore une fois tout ce qu'il avait construit…

-J'espérais en tes talents de pirate, Elizabeth…

La phrase de Jack fut interrompue par une voix nasillarde qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, mêlée à la voix grave du majordome des Turner.

-Oui, chef militaire Norrington, je vais chercher votre gant.

-Ciel, Will, il doit venir par ici ! Vite, mes amis, fuyez par la fenêtre, la distance ne devrait pas être excessive.

Les deux Sparrow s'exécutèrent sans attendre plus. Jack leva rapidement son chapeau en signe de salut et se précipita en bas, suivi de sa fille. La chance n'était pas avec eux. La villa des Turner était isolée, et il n'y avait rien qui puisse les cacher. Ils devaient courir, courir le plus vite possible pour revenir au navire en évitant Norrington. Celui-ci sortit de la maison quelques minutes après, et reconnut le fuyard à l'instant. Il se mit à le poursuivre, comme dans les bons vieux temps, mais le pauvre semblait un peu éprouvé par les années. Il avait perdu l'agilité de la jeunesse.

Jack et Debra avaient pris de l'avance pendant cette course effrénée, arrivant vers les premières habitations de Port Royal à quelques deux-cent, trois-cent mètres d'avance. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans les ruelles, réveillant la curiosité des gens. Norrington avait pris sur le chemin deux soldats qui continuaient la poursuite avec lui. Après de nombreuses minutes passées à courir, Jack se rendit compte qu'ils tournaient en rond. Debra s'était arrêtée, haletante.

-Jack… je n'en peux plus. Laisse-moi ici… je rejoignerai le navire plus tard… Norrington ne m'a pas vue de visage, si j'attache mes cheveux et j'enlève mon châle, il ne me recconaîtra pas.

-Non, Deb… Port Royal est rempli de soldats, je ne veux pas risquer. Je ne sais même pas si ils nous poursuivront sur mer… reprends tes forces et suis-moi.

-Non, Jack. Dis-moi le nom d'une taverne et envoie quelqu'un me chercher dans quelques heures. Passez la baie et personne ne vous suivra. S'il te plaît, Jack… si non nous sommes perdus tous les deux.

Ils entendaient déjà le pas ferré des soldats se rapprocher de plus en plus.

-La taverne de Jill, pas très loin ici. Demande à quelqu'un et surtout ne te fais pas remarquer. A tout à l'heure !

Jack se remit à courir juste à temps. Debra, cachée derrière un grand bâtiment en pierre, voyait déjà Norrington et les deux soldats s'approcher. Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers une autre ruelle, comme si elle faisait une promenade. Elle avait l'intention de profiter de cette halte forcée… il lui faudrait d'abord s'acheter une autre robe pour se rendre totalement méconnaissable. Elle avait un peu d'argent sur elle. Elle marchait sans trop se hâter, et au bout de quelques perlustrations elle vit une petite boutique de couturier. Elle ressortit métamorphosée. Ne voulant pas passer des heures à la taverne en la compagnie de marins vulgaires et autres gens peu recommandables, elle continua à visiter Port Royal. Elle avait une petite idée en tête. Jack lui avait dit de ne pas se faire remarquer, mais l'occasion était trop propice. Elle demanda à un passant où était le cimetière de Port Royal et s'y rendit, bien décidée à trouver la tombe de sa mère, chose d'ailleurs très difficile car elle était sûrement ensevelie sous un autre nom si elle n'avait pas été jetée à la mer…

Elle vit un homme, probablement un marin, prier agenouillé sur une tombe.

-Excusez-moi…

Dans la lumière chaude du soleil des Caraïbes, la jeune fille devait sembler une apparition divine au pauvre homme.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que vous savez par hasard où est la tombe de la femme de ce pirate… Sparrow ?

Elle s'était efforcée de grimacer en prononçant le mot pirate. L'homme la regarda étrangement.

-Qui es-tu ? Tu me sembles bien jeune pour connaître toute l'histoire…

-Peu importe mon nom. Gemma Sparrow a tué mon grand frère et brûlé notre maison, je voulais savoir si elle était ensevelie ici.

-Personne ne sait où est son cadavre, jeune fille… mais on a murmuré qu'elle n'était pas morte… légende, ou réalité, on a entendu une histoire…

Il se tut brusquement, nullement intentionné à en dire plus.

Debra comprit et lui glissa vingt piastres dans la main.

-Qu'est donc cette histoire ?

-On a dit… on a dit que les soldats, sous l'alors commodore Norrington, l'avaient embarquée sur un navire et emmenée dans une île lointaine, dans une immense prison… personne ne sait pourquoi, si cela est vrai, n'est-elle pas morte pendue… mais on dit aussi que ce navire a été attaqué… par un équipage Italien… qui recherchait Gemma Sparrow… ce sont seulement des histoires, mais il se pourrait… il se pourrait qu'elle soit vivante.

L'homme avait fini, visiblement. Mais Debra restait là, à poursuivre l'horizon du regard, perdue au milieu du bleu infini de la mer, trop choquée pour effectuer un seul mouvement. Sa mère… vivante ? Elle devrait exiger la vérité de Jack, maintenant. Elle voulait savoir jusqu'au moindre détail ce qui était passé à Port Royal… comment il avait su qu'elle était morte.

-Tu sais, jeune fille…

Il n'avait décidément pas fini. Debra, en soupirant, ajouta dix piastres à la somme précédente et regarda l'homme fixement dans les yeux, nullement impressionnée par les cicatrices qui ornaient son visage.

-Quoi ?

-C'était il y a quinze ans… mais aujourd'hui, on murmure sur ce navire italien… il n'est ni pirate, ni marchand… personne ne sait ce qu'il contient, mais beaucoup l'ont vu… un navire de guerre imposant, un galion du nom de Santa Caterina, portant le pavillon vénitien… et on dit qu'une femme blonde, émaciée, au regard mélancolique et au corps meurtri, guette l'horizon… comme toi, avant, n'est-ce pas, Debra Sparrow ?

Debra sursauta. Comment avait-il pu… ?

-Je ne suis pas aveugle, Debra… tu lui ressembles trop… les cheveux, la façon de marcher, le regard fier… fais attention, à Port Royal. Beaucoup de gens connaissaient ta mère… et même avec cette robe, tu lui ressembles trop. Fais-toi petite, oublie ton orgueil, fais semblant d'être une provinciale apeurée…

-Pourquoi tu me dis toutes ces choses ? Je suppose qu'en m'amenant à Norrington, tu y gagnerais beaucoup, non ?

-Peu importe… Harvey Prince ne fera jamais rien à la fille de Gemma Sparrow…

-Alors… merci.

-Amen.

Debra redescendit comme dans un rêve l'herbe douce qui ramenait vers Port Royal. C'était impossible… une légende, sûrement, racontée par quelques marins de passage…

Elle ne voyait pas l'heure de revoir Jack.

Le soleil commençait lentement à décliner, les ruelles se vidaient, les commerçants retiraient leurs marchandises. Elle demanda à un passant où était la taverne de Jill, et celui-ci, après avoir ricané en l'observant de la tête aux pieds, lui indiqua le chemin.

La grimace de l'homme était décidément déplaisante, mais Debra ne pouvait pas suivre les conseils d'Harvey. Elle était une pirate… orgueilleuse, et elle marchait la tête haute… elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer faire différemment.

Elle entra dans la taverne. Sale, puante, remplie de fumée acre et de créatures vulgaires. Evidemment, la taverne recommandée par son père ne pouvait pas briller de raffinement… Debra sentait tous les regards sur elle, mais elle n'en semblait nullement troublée. Elle décida seulement de s'asseoir dans le coin le plus discret de la salle pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Ses yeux lançaient des étincelles quand elle observait les gens. Tous sales, soûls… Une femme énorme d'une blondeur pour le moins étonnante servait tout le monde, un sourire sur les lèvres. Jill, pensa Debra. Dans un autre coin, une prostituée riait avec un homme d'assez douteux aspect. La moue dégoûtée de la jeune pirate s'éteignit quand Jill vint lui demander ce qu'elle voulait. Une bouteille de rhum… avait-elle l'alternative ?

Pendant qu'elle sirotait l'alcool, elle réfléchissait encore aux paroles d'Harvey. Possible que quelqu'un la reconnaisse ? Santa Caterina… elle savait seulement que l'Italie était un pays en Europe. Elle demanderait des renseignements à Adrian… sa famille venait de là-bas, peut-être connaissait-il le pays à travers quelque histoire…

A chaque minute qu'il passait, elle désirait toujours plus quitter cet endroit malfamé. Elle détestait les lieux fermés, et cette odeur de fumée la faisait éternuer. Et puis la compagnie n'était certainement pas de son goût… à bien regarder, il n'y avait pas une immensité de gens ce soir-là. Une douzaine, à peu près. Beaucoup étaient assis tous seuls, comme elle, perdus dans leurs pensées, mais un groupe de quatre trônait littéralement au milieu de la pièce. Celui qui semblait être le chef était un homme disgracieux, grand, costaud, rempli de balafres, noirci par le soleil. Le petit groupe riait comme cent personnes et une énorme quantité de bouteilles vides étaient posées sur la table.

Trois heures, à peu près, s'étaient écoulées depuis que Jack et Debra s'étaient séparés. Elle calcula qu'il en fallait encore une, peut-être même moins. Elle était sûre que Jack enverrait Adrian. Personne ne le connaissait à Port Royal… Bien que rien n'était sûr… Harvey l'avait reconnue, quelqu'un pouvait distinguer en Adrian une ressemblance avec le comte Black Baranovsky…

En pensant à lui, Debra avait déjà retrouvé le beau sourire lumineux et épanoui qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère. Les dernières semaines s'étaient écoulées comme dans un rêve… tout ce qu'elle aurait pu désirer s'était réalisé.

Enfin… il y avait autre chose qu'elle désirait maintenant… elle voulait de tout son cœur que la Santa Caterina existe encore. Elle se demanda ce qu'en aurait pensé Jack…

-Hey poupée ! Tout va bien ?

La pirate sursauta. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que le chef de la compagnie des cinq, comme elle l'avait surnommée, s'était approché de sa table.

-Tout allait beaucoup mieux avant votre venue.

Il partit d'un rire méchant.

-Allez ma belle, viens boire un verre avec nous…

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie, la compagnie n'est pas vraiment de mon goût.

Elle savait qu'elle jouait avec le feu mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de répondre à l'homme dégoûtant qui lui faisait face. Il semblait soûl mais encore assez lucide.

-On ne t'a pas dit que les catins avec des belles robes comme toi ne viennent pas ici ?

-Je ne vous permet pas de m'appeler comme ça !

Les yeux de la pirate lançaient des éclairs, et elle sortit sa longue dague avec une rapidité fulgurante. Elle se leva et fit face à l'homme, nullement intimidée.

-Je ne suis pas comme les femmes de Port Royal. Chez moi ces insultes se lavent seulement avec la mort.

L'homme rit, d'un rire mauvais, s'adressant à ses compagnons qui s'étaient entre temps approchés. Ils rigolaient, ils murmuraient, ils observaient Debra comme si elle était un cheval.

-Ah ah… regardez-là la catin ! Orgueilleuse en plus… mais oui trésor, j'aime les chiennes désobeissantes comme toi…

Les yeux de Debra avaient retrouvé cette lueur de haine, cette lueur si dangereuse qui l'animait dans les combats. La dague à la main, elle se sentait cependant si pathétique… à défendre son honneur contre ces ivrognes. Ils étaient cinq… que pouvait-elle faire ? Avec la force immense du désespoir, elle brandit sa dague contre le visage du chef, cherchant à le surprendre. Une poigne de fer s'empara de son poignet.

-Lâchez-moi !

Ils rirent encore, admirant le spectacle. Elle se débattait furieusement. L'homme resserra l'emprise et s'approcha d'elle. Près, toujours plus près. Il voulut atteindre ses lèvres, mais elle se dégagea brusquement vers l'arrière. Des larmes de fureur et de fierté perlaient à ses joues blanches. L'homme, soûl et énervé par son comportement, la gifla avec force.

-N'essayes pas de te débattre, chienne ! Je t'aurai, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Ce fut Jill qui intervint.

-Eh, je ne veux pas de ça ici ! Va dehors si tu la veux, Tom ! Et emmènes ta bande de gueux avec toi !

-Mais bien sûr Jill… Au plaisir ! fit-il tirant son chapeau, un sourire tordu rendant son visage encore plus disgracieux. Il poussa Debra hors de la porte, avec violence. Elle tomba par terre, sur le sol crade. Elle lança un regard implorant aux compères du dit Tom, sa dernière trace de fierté ravalée.

-S'il vous plaît…

Elle était si belle… belle et vulnérable.

-Regardez-là, la catin ! Elle ne se débat plus, la chienne ! Il suffit de salir sa belle robe pour la faire taire ! Je vais t'apprendre, moi, comment il faut me traiter !

Elle ne supplia pas deux fois. Inutile de s'humilier encore plus, pensa-t'elle. Elle s'était désormais résignée à ce qui allait suivre… résignée mais toujours aussi désespérée… qu'aurait-dit Adrian ? La répudierait-il ? Il fallait déjà voir s'ils la laisseraient en vie… Des larmes coulèrent à nouveau le long de son visage parfait à la pensée du beau pirate et de ce qu'il lui dirait. Elle ne voulait pas… elle ne voulait pas souffrir, elle ne voulait pas…

L'homme sortit sa longue épée. Elle était toujours à terre, incapable de se lever, maintenue par deux de ses compères. Avec l'épée, il déchira le tissu délicat de la robe, entre les seins.

-Non !

La blancheur de sa peau leur fut révélée… il sourit encore plus, admirant le corps parfait de la jeune femme.

-Vous, enlevez-vous de là ! Vous l'aurez après… quand j'aurai fini avec elle. Allez boire encore quelque chose, je veux rester seul avec la chienne…

Ils obtempérèrent. Elle lança encore un dernier regard suppliant vers l'un d'eux, celui qui semblait le moins agressif. Il détourna le regard, gêné par cette supplication fière et émouvante de cette femme qui allait vivre l'enfer.

Ils étaient seuls. Seuls dans la nuit noire de Port Royal, seuls dans ce coin noir et malfamé. Le froid commençait à se faire sentir. Il rit à nouveau, implacable et cruel. Elle ferma les yeux, cherchant à se convaincre qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un rêve, d'un atroce cauchemar. Il la releva brusquement et la plaqua contre le mur gris en pierre. Il avait déchiré complètement sa robe, dévoilant ses formes. Les pierres acérées perçaient son dos blanc. Il la caressait, avec violence, sauvagement, avec ces mains noircies par la saleté, profitant lâchement de cette jeune femme sans défense. Elle ravala ses larmes. Ses yeux étaient voilés par l'obscurité de la nuit… l'obscurité de la vie. Elle les ferma encore, invoquant un miracle.

Le miracle se présenta en la personne d'Adrian Baranovsky. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire son regard quand il vit la scène. Un mélange de dégoût, d'incrédulité et de haine brûlante.

-Debra !

-Adrian ! Sauve-moi !

L'homme la lâcha, surpris par l'arrivée du pirate. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste, un coup de pistolet le dévasta. Debra était encore là, immobile, plaquée contre le mur, une foulée de larmes coulant sur son visage. Elle chercha de se recouvrir tant bien que mal, pleine de honte. Elle ne voulait pas croiser le regard d'Adrian. Elle aurait voulu précipiter, s'engouffrer sous la terre.

-Debra, chérie, dis-moi quelque chose !

La passivité de la jeune femme l'inquiétait plus que tout. Elle leva les yeux, lentement. Le regard hagard et suppliant qu'elle lui lança, il n'aurait jamais pu l'oublier. Le regard de l'animal blessé et désespéré.

-Mon ange…

Il courut vers elle, la serrant fort dans ses bras, voulant lui transmettre un peu de chaleur, lui insuffler un peu de vie. Elle était paralysée, froide et tendue dans ses bras. Il lui caressa les cheveux, mais elle trembla violemment et s'éloigna, l'expression apeurée.

-Ma chérie… je suis tellement désolée de ne pas être arrivé à temps. T'as-t'il fait beaucoup de mal ?

-Non, non… partons d'ici, je t'en supplie ! Les autres… les autres sont à l'intérieur !

-Il y a… des autres ?

-Peu importe, Adrian, emmène-moi loin d'ici, emmène-moi à la Perle !

Elle criait hystériquement, encore bouleversée.

-Non, Debra. Je veux me venger de ces hommes.

-Je sais… mais ils ne m'ont rien fait. Seulement… lui.

Elle lança un regard chargé de dégoût vers le cadavre de Tom.

-Et ils sont quatre… tu es seul avec une pauvre femme sans défense.

Une immense amertume se dégageait de ses paroles.

-Debra… tu n'es pas une femme sans défense, tu es mon ange et tu es la fille de Jack Sparrow.

-Tu… tu ne me répudieras pas, pour… pour ça ?

-Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille, trésor… je t'aime… tu es tout pour moi. Et tu as besoin de protection. Viens, retournons au navire. J'ai une petite chaloupe, mais il faudra être prudents. Prends mon manteau.

Elle s'emmitoufla dans le long manteau du pirate et se laissa conduire par la taille, marchant devant elle comme une aveugle, vidée de tout. Longtemps durant le long trajet monotone sur la mer d'encre, elle ne prononça pas un mot, regardant dans le vide, la mine mélancolique. Adrian était gêné, ne trouvant pas les paroles… d'ailleurs que pouvait-il dire ? Il pouvait seulement remercier le hasard de l'avoir fait arriver encore à temps pour éviter le pire…

-Que diras-tu à ton père ?

-J'ai des choses plus importantes à lui dire que ça.

Le ton était glacial.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Des révélations, de quoi penses-tu qu'il s'agisse ?

-Pourquoi es-tu si agressive, Debra ?

Le regard triste et langoureux qu'elle lui adressa lui firent regretter ses paroles.

-Tu veux que je ne lui dises rien, c'est ça ?

Il lui parlait maintenant comme à une enfant, cherchant à la faire sentir à l'aise.

-Je ne sais pas, fais ce que tu veux, mais arrêtes, arrêtes de me tourmenter !!

Elle se mit encore une fois à pleurer. La belle et glaciale miss Sparrow fondait en larmes pour la énième fois de la nuit.

-Je suis désolée, Adrian, je me comporte comme une gamine. Après tout… il ne s'est rien passé. Je ne t'ai même pas remercié de ton arrivée. J'implorais un miracle, et tu es arrivé… qu'aurais-je fait sans toi ? Je me sentais si inutile et impuissante…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, chérie, n'y penses plus… tu es en sûreté maintenant. Tu n'aurais pas dû descendre à Port Royal… ton père est habitué, mais toi…

-Non. Ce que j'ai appris… valait… valait peut-être le coup.

-Que sont ces fameux renseignements, Debra ?

-J'ai connu un tel Harvey Prince, au cimetière. Il m'a appris des choses incroyables… sur ma mère.

-Je comprends.

La Perle Noire était déjà en vue, imposante et noire à la pâle lueur de la lune.

-Adrian… ne lui dis rien, s'il te plaît. Si quelqu'un doit lui parler, c'est moi.

-Bien sûr. Viens, monte.

Il l'aida à monter sur le navire, emmitouflée comme elle était dans le lourd manteau. Jack les attendait sur le pont, faisant les cent pas avec nervosité.

-Trésor, tu es là finalement ! Je suis content que tu sois ici.

Il dévisagea la tenue de sa fille et une étrange lueur lui traversa les yeux.

-Jack… je dois te parler.

Il voyait aussi les yeux rougis et la mine hagarde de Debra, la manière dont elle s'agrippait à Adrian, comme pour rechercher une protection. Inquiet, il lui demanda :

-Il s'est passé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça, croisant les yeux de son père, incertaine. Elle reprit à parler.

-Rien… rien de bien grave. Adrian est arrivé à temps pour venger… pour venger mon honneur. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler…

-Trésor… viens ici, s'il te plaît…

Il la serra dans ses bras avec tendresse, un père et sa fille, une affection et une démonstration oubliée. Debra pleurait sur son épaule, touchée par le geste. C'était depuis qu'elle avait quatre ans qu'il ne la cajolait plus ainsi… depuis… depuis que Gemma était partie. Etait-ce un signe du destin ? Une erreur qui se remettait en place après tant de temps ?

Jack Sparrow avait un pli de préoccupation sur son front. Il se reprochait de l'avoir laissée à Port Royal, ce nid de vipères et de dégénérés. Après une éternité, Debra se dégagea lentement de l'étreinte protectrice et reprit à parler. Elle voulait tout raconter à son père, lui révéler ce qu'elle avait appris au cimetière.

-Jack, il faut que je te parle. J'ai appris des choses.

Un bref éclair de colère traversa le regard du capitaine Sparrow, mais il se contrôla tout de suite.

-Viens dans ma cabine.

Debra le suivit sur le bois craquelant du navire et lança un regard en arrière, rempli de gratitude, vers Adrian qui l'observait depuis le timon qu'il avait repris.

La cabine du capitaine était chaotique et chaleureuse comme toujours. Debra s'assit sur le bord du lit pendant que Jack marchait à grands pas dans la cabine. Un silence gêné s'installa.

-Ecoute, Jack, j'ai connu un marin à Port Royal. Un tel.. un tel Harvey Prince.

-Jamais entendu parler.

-Peu importe, lui a entendu parler de toi… et de maman.

-ARRETES !!! TAIS-TOI !! NE DIS PLUS UN MOT ! JE T'AVAIS INTERDIT DE T'OCCUPER DE TA MERE !! COMBIEN DE FOIS DOIS-JE REPETER QU'ELLE S'EN EST ALLEE A JAMAIS ???

Le visage de Jack était ravagé par la colère, comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait de Gemma.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir… ? Tu ne veux pas savoir qu'elle n'est pas morte ?

La révélation eut l'effet d'une bombe. Jack resta un instant silencieux à dévisager sa fille, puis il recommença à crier avec violence.

-VAS-T'EN ! Comment peux-tu m'infliger ceci, Debra ? Comment peux-tu te permettre de me traiter ainsi ? Tu es immonde ! Et maintenant fous le camp d'ici et ne me reparle jamais plus de ta mère !

-Jack, s'il te plaît…

-VAS-T'EN !

-Non… non, je m'en irai pas, Jack. Peu importe si tu ne crois pas à ce que je te dis, mais moi, je veux savoir. Est-ce que maman était Italienne ?

-Je t'ai dit de t'en aller.

Déjà le ton était moins convaincu.

-Je veux juste cette réponse… après, si tu ne veux pas savoir qu'elle se trouve sur un navire, torturée et prisonnière, encore une fois peu importe. Mais il faut que tu me dises si elle était Italienne… si elle venait d'une ville nommée Venise ?

-Oui, oui, oui ! Et maintenant laisses-moi en paix ! Mais avant de t'en aller, écoutes-moi bien, Debra. Je ne rigole pas… je ne plaisante plus. Ne mets plus jamais le nez dans ces affaires, oublie tout ce qui concerne ta mère. Ce n'est pas une proposition, c'est un ORDRE ! Et je prétends que tu obéisses, sinon, sinon tu verras un Jack Sparrow comme tu ne l'as jamais vu avant. Il ne faut pas jouer avec le feu, trésor, ne l'oublie jamais.

Il en était passé aux menaces… mais pourquoi diable était-il si dur, si bloqué sur ce sujet ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas simplement l'écouter et rêver… il ne leur restait plus que l'espoir et le rêve… pourquoi les refusait-il ? Avait-il donc tellement souffert ? Debra n'était plus en colère avec son père, elle était remplie de pitié et de tristesse pour sa réaction.

-J'espère seulement que tu y repenseras, Jack. Elle aurait aimé… elle aurait aimé que tu gardes au moins l'espoir.

Sur ces mots, Debra ouvrit la porte de la cabine. Regardant une dernière fois en arrière, elle vit son père, les mains sur le visage, ployé sur le bureau en chêne, s'emparer d'une bouteille de rhum.

Ainsi, il ne voulait pas voir la réalité en face. Quelle nouveauté, pensa-t-elle ironiquement. Tout ceci avait au moins réussi à lui faire oublier un instant les évènements de Port Royal. Elle se dirigea vers le pont, l'expression de tristesse maladive retrouvée. Elle était brisée… elle n'avait même pas la force de dormir. Elle n'avait pas sommeil. Elle avait besoin de s'accouder au bastingage et de regarder l'horizon voilé de mélancolie. Juste rêver… s'envoler de la cruauté terrestre.

-Chérie… ne restes pas ici, tu vas prendre froid. L'air est glacial.

Elle se tut. Elle n'avait plus la force ni l'envie de riposter. Et après tout, Adrian le disait pour son bien. Elle se retourna brusquement, se tournant face à lui, leurs visages à quelques centimètres, le sien encore rempli d'infinie gratitude et d'immense amour.

-Tu es si bon pour moi… si patient. Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Il sourit avec gentillesse.

-Il ne faut pas me remercier parce que je suis égoïste. Je t'aime trop pour pouvoir te perdre. Viens, maintenant, il y a une surprise pour toi dans ta cabine.

-Une surprise ?

-J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir…

-Tout ce qui vient de toi me fait plaisir.

Encore ce sourire, doux et ironique, si charmeur. Les yeux verts brillaient dans la nuit comme ceux d'un chat.

-J'ai entendu crier Jack… tout va bien ?

-Non… mais peu importe. Il est aveugle… Ecoute, Adri, est-ce que tu as entendu parler de Venise, en Italie ?

-Venise… je sais qu'il s'agit d'une magnifique ville sur une lagune. Une ville d'eau. Mais rien de plus…

-Il faut que j'en apprenne plus. Sur un galion nommé Santa Caterina… mais Jack m'a interdit de m'en occuper…

-Il a peut-être raison, chérie. Le passé appartient au passé.

-Elle est vivante. Je le sais… je le sens. Je ne pouvais pas le croire au début… maintenant je me suis convaincue.

Ils arrivèrent à la cabine et Debra se trouva devant une bassine pleine d'eau.

-Oh ! C'est… c'est trop adorable ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien j'en rêvais… mais tu n'as pas allégé les réserves à cause de moi ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas… il y a tellement d'eau et de rhum à la cale qu'il est étonnant que la Perle puisse encore naviguer.

La jeune pirate plongea un doigt dans l'eau, ravie. Elle voulait se débarrasser de cette crasse, de ce déshonneur qu'elle sentait peser sur son corps et sur son esprit.

-Je dois retourner au timon, chérie. Je suis de quart cette nuit. Dors bien… et ne t'inquiètes pas. Oublies… oublies tout. Il ne s'est rien passé.

Rien passé… rien… rien… ces mots résonnaient dans la tête de Debra, et la force magnétique du regard d'Adrian lui donnaient l'impression qu'il ne s'était vraiment rien passé. Oui. Il ne s'est rien passé… rien, pensa-t-elle encore alors qu'elle se plongeait dans l'eau froide et régénératrice. Rien…

Voilà that's all pour le moment! Bizoux a tous! Et si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici... il y a un petit bouton à appuyer!


	8. Nerfs à découvert

__

_**Chapitre 8 : Nerfs à découvert…**_

__

_Le lendemain Debra se réveilla en entendant une violente altercation dans le couloir des cabines. Elle reconnut les voix de son père et d'Ana-Maria._

_« Ne t'emmêles pas toi aussi, Ana ! Si je t'ai raconté ce qu'elle m'a dit, c'est pour t'avertir et t'interdire de proférer la moindre parole sur Gemma, pas pour contester mon rôle de père et d'homme ! Que pouvez-vous comprendre de ce que je ressens chaque jour en ne l'ayant pas avec moi ? QUE POUVEZ-VOUS EN SAVOIR ?_

_-Parce que tu crois que ta fille n'en a pas souffert, Jack ? S'il n'y avait pas eu Adrian, elle se serait déjà pendue à la corde de beaupré, pour la vie que tu lui fais faire ! »_

_Un silence… avec Jack les silences voulaient parfois dire plus que les cris. Debra imaginait qu'il était choqué par les paroles d'Ana-Maria… était-ce vrai après tout, ou exagérait-elle pour la protéger ? Elle n'aurait pu le dire… mais elle était sûre d'aimer trop la vie pour en arriver à un geste extrême…_

_Elle entendit encore des pas lourds s'éloigner, la démarche titubante de Jack. Elle s'habilla en vitesse, réfléchissant encore à ce qu'elle avait entendu._

_Elle ne savait que faire. Parler à Jack était inutile, mais elle l'imaginait si blessé… encore une fois, elle eut pitié de lui. Cette vie brisée…_

_Elle savait maintenant ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle devait redonner à Jack un but, au dehors des espoirs. Il devait venger Raquel Baranovsky… et elle l'y pousserait avec détermination. Elle et Adrian. Le trésor, Reyes, la tragédie._

_Elle les avait presque oubliés avec tout ce qui s'était passé… l'envie d'aventure reprit le dessus. Son orgueil avait déjà décidé d'effacer ce qui s'était passé la veille, enlever cette soirée de l'immense panorama de sa vie._

_Elle monta sur le pont. Elle sentait le regard de Jack sur elle, si intense… Elle leva les yeux avec lenteur et croisa ceux de son père, remplis d'une tristesse indescrisptible._

_Mais pourquoi diable est-elle comme sa mère ? Jack, déchiré, repensait encore aux mots d'Ana-Maria alors qu'il observait sa fille. Et lui, était-il donc un si mauvais père ? Il lui semblait que le soleil se moquait de lui en jouant avec les ondes où il reflétait sa lumineuse crinière._

_Une journée de pluie aurait été bien plus adaptée à son humeur. Un jour de tempête, comme ce jour-là… comme quinze ans auparavant._

_Oubliant la présence de Debra en face de lui, il couvrit ses yeux d'une main et essaya de ne pas y penser. Une onde noire de tristesse et de remords venait enserrer son cœur. Il se reprochait tellement de l'avoir laissée là sans pouvoir la saluer une dernière fois… Et maintenant Debra venait insinuer un doute terrible en lui avec ses histoires.  
Maintenant, maintenant qu'il avait presque réussi à oublier._

_Oublier ? Un sourire sarcastique et sans joie s'étira sur ses traits. Oublier ces cheveux blonds qu'il chérissait, ces yeux gris, ce regard rieur et débordant de gaieté…_

_Gemma… si belle, si belle, comment pouvait-il l'oublier ? Pourrait-il jamais oublier son caractère de joueuse ? Pourrait-il un jour oublier le jour où il avait fait définitivement sa conquête après tant d'escarmouches ?_

_Son rire clair, il pouvait encore l'entendre résonner dans sa tête. Il lui semblait la voir, tout en haut du mat, les cheveux aux vents, si débordante de vie…_

_Gemma, ma Gemma, pourquoi es-tu partie ?_

_-Jack ? Jack ?_

_La voix de sa fille le détourna de ses pensées._

_-Que veux-tu ?_

_Il était encore agressif avec elle, lui en voulant trop à cause des blessures qu'elle avait fait ressurgir._

_-Je… rien. Tu semblais autre part._

_Il ne la regardait pas. Il ne voulait pas la regarder. Ces maudits cheveux blonds…_

_Il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il ne pouvait plus voir sa fille sans revoir la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimé. La seule pour qui il aurait tout donné, la seule pour qui il serait mort._

_-Fous-moi la paix !_

_Les mots sortaient de sa bouche tous seuls, sans qu'il puisse ne les contrôler. Il savait que c'était mal, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne devait pas la traiter ainsi. Mais en ce moment, il la haïssait. Il haïssait sa propre fille. Le seul souvenir vivant qu'il lui restait de Gem…_

_Son visage se durcit en voyant que Debra restait là._

_-Debra !_

_Il ne l'appelait jamais comme ça. Mais le temps n'était plus aux surnoms. Une rage écumante prenait possession de lui sans qu'il puisse la contrôler. Il l'aimait… et il la détéstait. La tête lui tournait…_

_Ce soleil…_

_-Père…_

_Non ! Non !!!! Tout sauf ça ! Pourquoi devait-elle l'appeler comme ça… maintenant ?_

_Maintenant qu'il était tout sauf un père ? Maintenant qu'il sentait en lui un instinct destructeur envers tout ce qui l'entourait ? Maintenant… maintenant qu'il ne pouvait même plus croiser les yeux de sa fille ?_

_-Je t'en supplie, Debra, fous le camp d'ici ! Disparais de ma vie !_

_Il ne criait pas, mais des accents hystériques rendaient sa voix angoissante._

_Elle dut comprendre en quel état il se trouvait car elle fit quelques pas en arrière, le visage bouleversé._

_Il comprit aussi. Trop tard… il comprit quand l'écho de ses mots résonna à ses oreilles. Comment avait-il pu dire cela ? Il voulait juste la voir disparaître de sa vue… Jamais, jamais de sa vie…_

_-Chérie…_

_Il tendit la main dans un geste ultime de supplication. Tout ceci était trop pour lui._

_Debra s'était retournée, ne l'entendant pas. Elle était en train de disparaître._

_-Chérie, reviens…_

_La voix était faible, un murmure de désespoir._

_Jack Sparrow, Jack Sparrow l'insensible, s'écroulait par terre, les yeux mouillés._

_Les marins, habitués aux extravagances de leur capitaine, n'y firent pas attention._

_Debra s'éloignait à pas rapides de son père. Le désespoir l'envahissait. Ce que lui avait dit Jack était tellement horrible… était-ce donc possible qu'il la déteste autant ? Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, des larmes perlaient à ses joues. Tout s'écroulait sur elle. Elle ne pouvait y croire… Jack avait-il donc toujours feint de l'aimer, seulement pour honorer une promesse donnée à sa mère ? Ce n'était pas possible, non…_

_Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi l'aimer ? Pourquoi aimer cette jeune femme arrogante mais froide, belle certes mais comme de glace, hautaine et cruelle ? Sa vue était maintenant brouillée par les larmes. Obéissant à un dernier instinct, elle tourna sa tête vers son père et le vit à terre. Il lui lançait un regard implorant… mais que se passait-il ? Etaient-ils donc tous devenus fous ?_

_Ses pieds la poussaient vers lui, désobeissant à sa tête. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, même si c'était ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Elle l'aimait… Jack… un père si imparfait mais qui avait tout fait pour elle… elle n'aurait pu vivre sans son amour… Elle courait, maintenant, se jetant sur le bois sans faire attention à rien. Elle prit le visage de son père dans ses mains fines et vit à quel point il semblait perdu._

_-Oh, Dieu merci tu es revenue, trésor…_

_Il la serra fortement contre lui, caressant ces mêmes cheveux blonds qu'il maudissait peu avant._

_-Jamais je n'ai voulu dire quelque chose du genre, Deb, crois-moi…_

_-Je sais, Jack, je sais._

_Quelqu'un d'autre les observait de loin, un pâle sourire illuminant son visage. Ana-Maria, le cœur partagé entre la tristesse et le soulagement de les voir finalement comme elle aurait voulu depuis toujours. Non plus un père et une fille… mais deux êtres humains qui se respectaient et se comprenaient…_

* * *

**Bon, je m'excuse de vous offrir que ce mini-chapitre mais après le looong chapitre 7 je crois que c'est juste pour la dynamique de l'histoire ! Et puis j'espère que cette focalisation-Jacky ne vous aura pas trop dérangée ! Last but not the least, je dois encore remercier les reviewers adorables des derniers temps… Merci mille fois -TARRA- pour ton insistance!! D Et incroyablement merci aussi à -sooo-lost-, -x-went-world-x-, Maisa (babytounsia76), … pour toutes leurs reviews et pour leur support ! ELLES SONT INNOMBRABLES!! Je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise !**

**Prochain chapitre en ligne dans quelques minutes ! D**

**Une seule parole : reviews ! XD**

** BizoUuUuUuUuUuUxXxX!!  
**


	9. Believe me when I say… I love you !

**Chapitre 9 : Believe me when I say… I love you ! (Rouge et Bleu)**

* * *

**Note : Juste pour dire que je me suis permis de faire un mini crossover avec la scène la plus sublime et (en tout cas pour moi) cultissime du film Moulin Rouge : le tango de Roxanne. J'écoutais la musique pendant que j'écrivais, et de là l'inspi est venue pour insérer deux-trois phrases… j'espère que vous me pardonnerez cet écart !**

* * *

_Un regard inquiet scrutait l'horizon, les yeux bougeant sans arrêt, d'une destination à l'autre. Ils étaient verts, ténébreux, intenses comme l'eau d'une tempête.  
Adrian Baranovsky regardait les flots qui le séparaient de son destin._

_Après trois semaines de navigation la Perle Noire était sur le point de rejoindre l'île où était demeuré caché depuis des années et des années le fabuleux trésor du comte Black. Trésor dont Reyes devait désormais avoir pris possession._

_Adrian se passait nerveusement la main dans les cheveux bruns, le regard toujours aussi apeuré. Puis ses mains se tortillaient entre elles._

_Ensuite il jouait avec les veines de celles-ci._

_Et de nouveau, il observait l'horizon attendant l'instant où un point vert-noir serait apparu. Son visage était tendu et ses yeux étaient cernés, signes évidents de sa tension émotive._

_Les douces couleurs de l'aube n'étaient pas encore venues réveiller la nature, toujours enveloppée d'une fine couche de brume. La journée était paisible, et la routine des pirates procédait comme d'habitude._

_Mais ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres, et cela, Adrian le savait pertinemment. Il le savait quand il posait les yeux sur son médaillon, dernier souvenir de sa mère, il le savait quand il repensait à celle-ci. Son poing se serrait alors, ses yeux brûlaient de vengeance destinée au traître Reyes._

_Deux mains fraîches vinrent se poser sur ses épaules fatiguées, effectuant un léger massage._

_-Il est bien tôt pour ton quart, chéri._

_Même la voix tendre et reposante et la beauté envahissante de la pirate ne réussissaient à apaiser le jeune homme._

_Il ne répondait pas, trop occupé par ses graves pensées._

_-Je te comprends, tu sais…_

_La voix de la femme était douce et humble, mais Adrian était dans un tel état qu'il s'irrita contre elle._

_-Comment peux-tu comprendre ? Tu as Jack, tu as ton navire, et tu ne peux rien faire… tu n'as plus rien à faire pour ta mère. Comment peux-tu seulement prétendre me comprendre, Debra ? J'ai tout perdu, tout ! Reyes m'a tout enlevé, comme s'il m'avait arraché mon cœur de ma poitrine… Je ne vis plus que pour la vengeance !_

_Il ne me reste plus rien d'autre._

_-Excuse-moi, Adrian. J'avais cru comprendre qu'il y avait au moins une toute petite partie de toi qui vivait pour moi. J'ai sûrement dû me tromper. Oh ! Mais bien sûr, je suis si naïve que je suis tombée en plein dans le panneau._

_Excellent travail, vraiment, tu sais, tout ceci… tout ceci semblait presque vrai._

**_Why does my heart cry… feelings I can't fight._**

****

_Il n'y avait ni tristesse ni hystérie dans la voix de Debra. Au contraire, celle-ci était si posée et froide que ce qu'elle disait avec amertume semblait une banale reproche. Elle était sur le point de s'en aller quand il la retint par le bras tout en l'attirant vers lui. Il avait finalement détourné son regard de la mer pour le plonger dans un autre océan tout aussi bleu, tout aussi mouvementé : les yeux sublimes de la jeune femme._

**_His eyes upon your face. His hand upon your hand. His slips caress your skin._**

****

_Il la prit brusquement dans ses bras et l'embrassa, la laissant désemparée par tant de fougue. C'était un baiser étrange, presque violent, comme s'il voulait oublier sa haine envers Reyes à travers son amour pour la belle blonde._

_Un baiser qui durait une éternité… quand ils se séparèrent enfin, elle réussit seulement à dire timidement :_

_-Est-ce que ceci… est bien vrai ?_

_Les yeux d'Adrian brillaient, cette fois pas de vengeance mais d'amour._

**_Believe me when I say… I love you !_**

****

_-Tu peux encore en douter, mon ange ? Je suis désolé pour avant… je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais la colère me ronge tout comme le désespoir et les regrets…_

_-Je… comprends._

_Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, dans ce silence qui les enveloppait, plus bruyant que mille mots de miel._

**_The greatest thing you'll ever learn… is just to love and be loved in return._**

****

_-Adri !_

_-Qu'y a-t'il, Debra ?_

_-TERRE !!!!_

_Il se retourna avec une telle rapidité… Il vit au loin une tâche, une tâche brunâtre avec quelques surfaces vertes qu'il reconnaissait maintenant._

_Leur île… son île._

_Une intense émotion s'empara de lui. Les souvenirs lui revenaient en vagues déferlantes, le visage souriant de sa mère, l'expression téméraire de son père, les reflets des joyaux, la Justicière, la grotte, la cachette…_

_Il sentait que la respiration lui manquait. Et si… et s'ils avaient réussi à trouver même… même ce que seulement sa mère et lui savaient ? Raquel l'avait-elle dit à son père ?_

_Non. Non…_

_Ce n'était pas possible. Il tenta de se calmer mais l'angoisse s'emparait de lui. Debra ne le savait pas, Jack ne le savait pas… personne ne le savait à part lui. Personne ! Comme en un éclair, il revit ces reflets. Il tendit la main vers le vide, par-dessus bord, croyant attraper un objet qu'il n'y avait pas, voulant caresser la perfection de ces pierres précieuses, voulant sentir le parfum inoubliable des saphirs…_

_Ses yeux étaient dévorés par une flamme qui n'était pas de la cupidité mais quelque chose de plus insaisissable._

_Debra le regardait curieusement, se demandant quelles pensées pouvaient se cacher derrière l'air mystérieux du pirate. Jack était sur le pont également, observant l'île qui se rapprochait toujours plus, pensant lui aussi à Raquel Baranovsky._

_Une femme inoubliable, une femme qui lui avait tant donné… Il revoyait sa blancheur extrême et ses yeux clairs, si clairs… sa bouche d'un rouge carmin._

_Mais surtout, il revoyait l'éclat qu'elle émanait… le charisme fou et le caractère d'acier. Raquel…_

_La Perle avançait lentement, beaucoup trop lentement pour Adrian, pas assez poussée par un vent trop léger pour gonfler complètement les voiles._

_L'île semblait si lointaine et si petite…_

_Les secondes s'écoulaient l'une après l'autre, avec une lenteur extrême. Trois paires d'yeux étaient rivées sur l'île._

_Mais finalement, la Perle Noire accosta et put jeter l'ancre dans la crique que leur indiqua le jeune homme._

_Jack décida que seulement Adrian, Debra et Ana-Maria descendraient en exploration. Il n'y avait aucune trace de la présence de Reyes sur l'île, mais il ordonna tout de même de faire un tour de l'île avec une chaloupe._

_Adrian était déjà éloigné, marchant frénétiquement comme s'il connaissait le trajet par cœur. Son visage était ardent de folie. Il semblait s'être transformé depuis leur arrivée sur l'île. Les yeux exorbités, les mains sèches et nerveuses, l'expression ravagée._

_-Regarde le petit, Jack… il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Nous devons être prudents… il nous a pris peut-être seulement comme moyen pour arriver à ses fins._

_Jack ne répondait pas, mais, chose plus curieuse, la même étincelle qui scintillait dans les yeux d'Adrian se reproduisait dans ceux du capitaine. Mais dépourvue de noblesse, basse comme tout instinct animal… l'envie de butin. Pure et simple cupidité, seul plaisir après la mort de Gemma. Plaisir fictif ? Impossible de le dire._

_-Jack !_

_-Je sais ce qu'il veut, Ana, et je peux comprendre son état… il ne nous a pas tout dit, mais il ne comptait pas sur Jack Sparrow._

_Pendant ce temps, Debra, elle, était restée un peu en retrait, craignant cette île qui lui semblait perfide. Elle était faite ainsi, se fiant plus à des sensations qu'à des faits, mais là le comportement d'Adrian la rendait encore plus attentive. Et perplexe. Elle marchait lentement, effrayée par les élans d'Adrian et de son père._

_Adrian était arrivé à la source d'un ruisseau, formant une grotte naturelle impossible à découvrir sans indications. Les quatre explorateurs pénétrèrent dans cet antre noir et sombre, l'eau coulant tumultueuse sous leurs pieds. Ils marchèrent à long ainsi, s'habituant peu à peu à l'obscurité ambiante. Adrian semblait connaître chaque pierre, chaque bifurcation, tout cet univers parallèle et irréel…_

_Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une sorte de clairière minérale. Un endroit étrange qui semblait la fin du parcours. Vide et triste, mais illuminé par une source de lumière totalement improbable qui venait de nulle part. Adrian courut vers un renfoncement dans la roche, puis il glissa sa main à l'intérieur et en sortit une clé en opale. La clé dans les mains, il se précipita vers un endroit à l'opposé, à l'apparence dénué d'intérêt. Un trou minuscule, à y voir de plus près, s'y trouvait._

_Adrian y inséra la clé, les mains fébriles encore tremblantes. Il injuria quand il ne réussit pas à ouvrir._

_-Laisse-moi m'en occuper ! dit Debra en s'approchant quelque peu._

_Il la repoussa avec la main, avec détermination, sans dire un mot. Il réessaya à nouveau._

_Cette fois, l'improbable porte s'ouvrit, à découvrir un autre monde…_

_Inquiétant dans son vide glauque, ce qui semblait être un salon se dévoilait aux yeux curieux des pirates. Vide, vide, vide… seuls des candélabres éteints en or et des restes de bijoux et de monnaies, des coffres vides témoignaient un faste passé. La lumière était ténue et l'atmosphère oppressante. La salle était énorme._

_L'ensemble était triste._

_Adrian ne semblait pas en avoir cure, il avait couru jusqu'à l'un des candélabres poussiéreux, suspendu dans cette pauvreté grise et calme._

_Avec un geste lent, pour la première fois de la journée, un geste plein de respect, il avait incliné l'une des bougies vers le bas, doucement, laissant percer dans cet espace un moment d'éternité._

_La bougie, comme Hélios qui les regardait de très loin, acheva finalement son cours._

_Obéissant à cet appel mécanique, une autre porte s'ouvrit dans la roche._

_-Ingénieux, vraiment…_

_Jack regardait le jeune homme s'aventurer dans l'autre salle, l'air sarcastique._

_Debra suivit Adrian, se précipitant dans ce gouffre béant qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Et cette fois, impossible de parler de vide._

_La salle était minuscule, mais sa grandeur était impensable. Immense. Des lustres sur lesquels se reflétait la lumière du soleil qui recouvrait toute la pièce étaient suspendus au plafond, imposants dans leurs mille reflets irisés. Par terre, un tapis de gemmes s'étendait dans toute son élégance._

_Un curieux mélange de saphirs et de rubis. Rien d'autre. Aucune pierre impure n'avait pu s'aventurer dans ce territoire fermé. Une voie s'ouvrait entre les pierres, un tissu rouge qui conduisait un peu plus loin, à l'ombre. Adrian était agenouillé là, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Une robe somptueuse était pendue au mur, une robe de soie chatoyante et de taffetas trouble et lumineux, rouge sang et bleu ciel, châtoyée par des rubis et des saphirs cousus comme une seconde peau._

_Au-dessus brillait un diadème magnifique, ni trop grand ni trop petit, œuvre d'un orfèvre hors-de-pair, tempête de saphirs lumineux et purs comme la lumière de la pièce. Une devise était peinte sur le mur, et Debra, qui, exceptionnellement pour une pirate, savait lire, put y voir :_

**ROUGE ET BLEU**

**Ne renie pas tes origines. Ne renie pas ton destin. Ne renie pas ta vie.**

**Sang et mer.**

**N'oublie pas.**

**Jamais.**

_Debra observait tout ceci, silencieuse, sentant un profond respect envers la femme qui semblait apparaître à travers cet écrit. Aristocratique et cruelle, criminelle mais aimante de la mer…_

_En cet instant, Debra crut comprendre pourquoi Adrian était tombé amoureux d'elle. Parce que sa beauté un peu sombre, glaciale mais déferlante comme les ondes de l'océan, était celle de Raquel Baranovsky._

_Adrian se retourna brusquement, croisant le regard de la belle pirate, le visage encore rempli d'émotion. Les silhouettes de Jack et d'Ana-Maria étaient indistinctes et inexistantes pour lui. Il s'était redressé, tenant en main un objet que Debra ne pouvait distinguer, mais il s'agenouilla à nouveau, cette fois devant la jeune femme._

_Il lui prit une main avec sa main libre, la serrant assez fort pour faire trembler la belle pirate. Que diable était-il en train de faire ? Les reflets fantasmagoriques des lustres se fondaient dans ses yeux bleus comme le ciel, bleus comme les saphirs du diadème._

_Son cœur, lui, était sûrement aussi rouge et palpitant que les rubis._

_La voix assurée, trop assurée, le regard intense, trop intense, d'Adrian perturbèrent la jeune femme._

_-Debra Sparrow… veux-tu m'épouser ?_

**_Believe me when I say… I love you !_**

****

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

**_Et voilà le chapitre 9 ! Rien ne va à 100 comme je le pensais, je me laisse un peu emporter par l'écriture et j'ai donc décidé d'interrompre ici ce chapitre, je n'avais pas envie d'en faire un trop long et de ne pas réussir à vous l'offrir avant… longtemps !_**

**_La proposition en mariage m'est venue spontanément, je la pensais pour plus tard mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais quand même comment tout ça va continuer…_**

**_Entretemps à vous de deviner si Deb va accepter ou non… les paris sont ouverts ! XP_**

**_Merci d'avance aux reviewers de ces deux chapitres !_**

**_N'oubliez pas qu'on vit de reviews, nous petits fan-fictionneurs… XP_**

**_Alors soyez généreux !_**


	10. Mariage?

Reviews:

Merci à so-evey et sooo-lost alias mes webmisses d'amour! )

Oui c'est vrai il est pas mal le ptit Adri hein? Juste un peu trop gentil... mwarf!

Merci aussi à Tarra pour sa pression, ça fait plaisir de voir que vous aimez ce que je fais!

Bonne lecture!!

**Chapitre 10 : mariage ?**

**_-Debra Sparrow… veux-tu m'épouser ?_**

Le bonheur est comme un frêle voilier en pleine mer : il suffit d'un orage pour le détruire.

_Le silence était infini. L'objet mystérieux contenu dans la main d'Adrian était finalement révélé._

_Une bague, taillée en saphirs comme les yeux de Debra, montée sur un précieux anneau d'argent. Elle était fine, et belle, et envoûtante._

_Le regard de Debra oscillait dangereusement entre les yeux verts émeraude du jeune homme et le bleu intense de la bague. Une tempête faisait rage en elle. Des sentiments contrastés se bousculaient. Une irréfrénable envie de crier « oui », suivie peu après par une peur incontrôlable…_

_-Je…_

_Le visage d'Adrian était en ce moment même l'allégorie de l'espoir, prêt à basculer dans la déroute la plus profonde ou la joie la plus extrême._

_-Je ne sais pas si c'est le moment._

_Les mots sortaient avec peine, à contrecœur._

_-Debra… si j'étais aussi tendu ce matin et plus tôt, c'était de peur de voir tout ceci enlevé par le traître… Je n'aurais pu supporter l'idée de voir ce qui devait t'appartenir dans ses mains._

_Elle voulut l'interrompre, mais il continua, la main toujours dans la sienne._

_-Tu sais, ma mère… ma mère a fait tout ceci non pas pour moi, mais pour celle qui aurait été ma femme. La comtesse Baranovsky. Je n'en ai jamais connue aucune digne de porter ce nom, assez pure pour couvrir ses cheveux de ce diadème, pour porter cette robe. Seul quelqu'un qui a dans le sang l'amour de la mer pouvait en être digne.  
Seule une fille de l'océan… seule une femme plus belle que ces saphirs, seule une femme comme toi, comme tes yeux ensorceleurs, comme ton portement fier… Tout ceci n'arrive même pas à ta hauteur, Debra… tu comptes plus à mes yeux que n'importe quel trésor. Et j'aimerais que tu sois ma femme. Ma mère l'aurait aimé, mais en cet instant, elle ne compte plus. C'est moi qui te le demandes._

**_Je t'aime, je t'aime, je suis fou de toi ! Ne me brises pas le cœur !_**

_Les larmes coulaient maintenant copieusement sur le visage de la jeune femme, touchée par une telle démonstration d'amour. Elle s'en fichait de voir sa légendaire imperturbabilité froissée par ces larmes salées. Ce n'était plus de la tristesse, non, pour la première fois dans sa vie, c'était des larmes de joie qui coulaient sur ses joues roses et fraîches. Ses yeux étaient encore plus beaux, embaumés dans ce tendre écrin aqueux._

_-Oui._

_Elle le dit si doucement qu'Adrian lui prit le menton entre ses doigts et lui demanda, heureux mais n'y croyant pas encore :_

_-Oui ?_

_-Oui, oui, oui !_

_Les pleurs se mêlaient au rire clair de la jeune femme. Elle se précipita dans les bras d'Adrian après l'avoir laissé enfiler la bague sur son annulaire. Une longue étreinte, passionnée, heureuse._

_Ana-Maria était presque sur le point de pleurer elle aussi en voyant cette scène. Elle était si heureuse pour Deb, qui était pour elle comme une fille._

_Le visage de Jack discordait avec l'entourage. Il était sombre, amer. Il pouvait voir ce qu'il n'avait plus… Malgré son bonheur pour sa fille, c'était la tristesse et l'envie qui l'envahissaient. Gemma… encore elle, toujours elle, venait le hanter._

_Il s'imposa de penser à autre chose. Il savait ce que tramait Adrian, mais il n'aurait pas pensé qu'il aurait utilisé le trésor qui lui restait, le trésor mis de côté par une mère aimante, comme –quel comble !- dot pour marier sa fille. Sa fille. Sa petite Debra. Mariée…_

_Le temps volait, décidément._

_Les deux jeunes fiancés s'étreignaient encore, formant une symbiose parfaite, un tout indissociable._

_Jack essaya de penser seulement à eux, seulement à leur bonheur. Enfin la joie prit possession quasi-totale de lui._

_-Hey, les tourtereaux, il faut fêter ça ! Un mariage, c'est pas tous les jours sur la Perle, hein, An ?_

_Celle-ci souriait aussi, hochant la tête en signe d'approbation._

_Adrian sembla se réveiller d'un rêve –doux et féérique._

_-Ton père a raison, il faut célébrer ça. Il y a de l'autre côté de l'île, juste où la Perle est amarée, une plage délicieuse. Il nous manque seulement un prêtre…_

_Debra riait à l'envie de faire des deux personnes qui comptaient le plus au monde pour elle._

_-Mais quel prêtre ! Le prêtre, ça sera moi ! Ne me dites pas que je suis une autorité moins reconnue ?_

_Sans attendre une réponse qui lui semblait évidente, Jack poursuivit :_

_-Bon, alors il ne faut plus attendre. Debra et Adrian vont se préparer et pendant ce temps on va retourner au navire avertir tout le monde et allumer deux-trois torches, histoire de faire un peu plus solennel. Vous allez nous rejoindre un peu plus tard…_

_Ana rigolait avec la jeune femme, touchée par tant d'attentions de la part de son capitaine._

_Peu de temps plus tard, les deux jeunes gens restèrent seuls, les deux visages béats de bonheur. Ils échangèrent un autre baiser passionné, puis Adrian laissa la jeune femme revêtir la robe bleue et rouge. Pour sa part, il avait pris soin ce matin-là de revêtir une belle chemise blanche et des pantalons noirs qui arrivaient un peu plus bas qu'au genou. La chemise ouverte sur le torse bronzé, il faisait belle figure avec son visage aux traits parfaits et son physique puissant._

_Il regardait autour de lui, dans l'immense salle vide, réalisant avec étonnement que le vol du trésor ne lui importait presque pas. Il voulait juste se venger… se venger et pouvoir recommencer une vie._

_Aux côtés de celle qui serait dans quelques minutes sa femme. Il sourit à cette pensée. La sauvage, magnifique, douce et agressive, goéland et tigresse, femme qu'il chérissait. Sa femme. Sa femme… son épouse… la comtesse Baranovsky. Debra Baranovsky._

_C'était parfait. Tout simplement parfait._

_En ce moment-même, pendant qu'il pensait à la perfection de sa future femme, elle sortit de la petite pièce, telle Aphrodite sortant de l'écume._

_Les longs cheveux blonds étaient détachés et adoucissaient son visage ému. Les yeux bleus brillaient comme les feux des saphirs qui recouvraient la masse dorée. La robe lui allait divinement, se mariant à la perfection avec la peau claire de la jeune femme, faisant ressortir la beauté de ses traits aristocratiques, la perfection de son visage. Les sourcils bien dessinés, la bouche pulpeuse et délicate, le nez droit. Et puis son physique élancé, ses formes élégantes. Les pieds de la jeune femme étaient nus, charmant écart à la solennité de la mise._

_Elle était plus que belle._

_Adrian était sous le charme, incapable de prononcer un mot. Elle était merveilleuse. Elle ne pouvait venir de la même terre que toutes les autres mortelles. Sa beauté éthérée et éphémère, sa perfection étaient divines._

_-Alors, tu ne dis rien ?_

_Elle jouait avec lui, faisant la moue, feignant d'être courroucée par le peu d'intêret du jeune homme, alors qu'elle pouvait très bien voir son émerveillement._

_-J'aurais envie de rester toute la journée à te contempler, mon ange._

_-Ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui, dit-elle._

_Elle était si belle, ainsi, tranquille et heureuse, le visage rendu encore plus splendide par la chaleur simple de ses sentiments. Elle oubliait tout en cet instant, savourant ce moment de bonheur qui était si éphémère…_

_Le bonheur est comme un frêle voilier en pleine mer : il suffit d'un orage pour le détruire._

_Le temps vole quand on est heureux._

_-C'est impossible de te décrire mon bonheur, chérie… c'est le plus beau des rêves qui se réalise._

_-Moi aussi. Pour moi aussi. J'espère être à la hauteur._

_Le regard de la jeune femme était perdu au loin, cette fois légèrement mélancolique. La joie l'envahissait, mais une petite partie d'elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au risque qu'elle courait à se donner ainsi._

_Et s'il s'ennuyait d'elle ? S'il se rendait compte à quel point elle était imparfaite ? Si… s'il cessait de l'aimer, que ferait-elle ?_

_Tu es ridicule, se dit-elle. Ridicule. Il t'aime et tu penses à ceci…_

_-Bien sûr que tu seras à la hauteur ! Là n'est pas la question, tu es parfaite, tu es la plus belle de toutes les femmes, mon ange, ma princesse, mon trésor ! Et à jamais !_

_La jeune femme sourit, rassurée. Elle semblait en cet instant, malgré sa robe merveilleuse, l'incarnation de son nom (nda : sparrow, en anglais, signifie goéland). Le goéland, en toute sa splendeur, en toute sa pureté blanche. Sa timidité, aussi. Sa candide simplicité qui faisait son charme._

_-Viens, allons-y._

_Adrian lui prit la main et ils sortirent ainsi, sans une pensée envers les joyaux qu'ils laissaient dans la grotte. Hommage dû à la comtesse Raquel, prolongement infini de son charme._

_Ils s'échappèrent de l'obscurité, de l'eau calme mais dangereuse. Ils s'enfuirent._

_Ensemble…_

_Ensemble._

_Ils savouraient le simple plaisir de n'être plus qu'un, de se comprendre sans se parler, de se regarder et de voir l'amour combler les yeux de l'autre._

_Main dans la main devant les obstacles de la vie, ils avançaient décidés, ayant trouvé une nouvelle force, incontrôlable tant elle est puissante._

_L'amour enveloppait tous leurs gestes, tous leurs regards._

_Les pieds nus dans le sable chaud avançaient, se faufilaient un chemin vers le bonheur. Rue du Paradis._

_Et la plage arriva. Malgré le soleil qui les réchauffait, les pirates, joyeux, avaient dressé des torches qui répandaient une belle lumière orange comme à vouloir rivaliser avec le soleil. Tous les attendaient. Tous admiraient la beauté des jeunes fiancés. Leur fille à tous, la petite Debra, qui était devenue une femme si splendide…_

_Tous les pirates de la Perle étaient à service depuis bien longtemps. Ils se réjouissaient donc de ces noces comme s'ils s'agissaient de celles de leurs enfants._

_Et puis, mariage signifiait rhum à volonté, et ça, c'était toujours bien acueilli._

_Jack, lui, les attendait un peu plus loin, sous l'ombre d'un palmier, recouvert d'un accoutrement extravagant que Debra n'avait jamais vu auparavant._

_« Cadeau de Tia », selon Jack. Il était sûrement plus grotesque que « divin » comme il voulait être, mais il était charmant dans sa folie, comme toujours._

_Debra sourit, attendrie. Ce n'était ni les torches ni le soleil qui la réchauffaient, il s'agissait du bonheur. Hors du temps, ailleurs._

_Rue du Paradis._

_Impossible de se séparer de ce sourire doux, ce sourire qui dévorait la vie et ce moment si parfait. Les pirates avaient installé une sorte d'autel surélevé et avaient formé deux groupes en laissant un couloir entre les deux. Les deux fiancés, main dans la main, n'ayant d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre, étaient en chemin pour rejoindre Jack, pour rejoindre leur futur. Un futur incertain, mais un futur qu'ils allaient affronter ensemble._

_« Adrian Baranovsky, veux-tu prendre la ci-présente Debra Sparrow comme épouse, dans les bons comme les mauvais moments, dans la vie et jusqu'à la mort ? »_

_Les paroles étaient approximatives, mais elles reflétaient une tendresse extrême._

_« Oui, je le veux. »_

_La voix du jeune homme était assurée alors qu'il ne détachait toujours pas son regard du lac bleuté qui lui faisait face._

_« Debra Sparrow, veux-tu prendre le ci-présent Adrian Baranovsky comme époux, dans les bons comme les mauvais moments, dans la vie et jusqu'à la mort ?_

_-Je le veux. »_

_La voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais ce murmure était si puissant qu'il transmit l'émotion de la jeune pirate à tous les présents._

_« Ainsi soit-il, par la volonté de Dieu, du Code, des pirates et du capitaine Sparrow, je vous déclare époux dans la joie du Seigneur ! »_

_Tous les pirates retenaient leur souffle pendant que les mariés s'échangeaient leurs alliances, Debra enfilant au doigt de son mari la bague qu'elle avait reçu après son premier baiser avec Adrian, cette bague qui représentait tant pour elle._

_Et finalement, les deux jeunes époux purent s'embrasser avec passion sous le crépitement d'applaudissements et de cris joyeux de la part de l'équipage._

_« Mesdames, messieurs, on n'a pas d'orchestre à notre disposition mais nous savons tous notre chanson, la chanson des pirates ! »_

_Yo-ho yo-ho a pirate's life for me, se mit à chanter Jack à tue-tête pendant que Debra fondait en larmes._

_Mais cette fois, c'étaient des larmes de joie._

_Bonjour tout le monde!!! )_

_Eh oui vous ne rêvez-pas c'est bien un nouveau chapitre! Je suis TROOP gentille je ne pensais pas réussir à le poster avant les vacances mais enfin... si! )_

_ Je ne sais pas quand va arriver le prochain, bientôt j'espère!_

_ J'espère aussi que tout ceci vous a plu!_

_Jvous embête pas plus!_

_Bon été!  
_


	11. Regrets et sentiment

Chapitre dédié à Tarra!!

_**Chapitre 11 : regrets et sentiment**_

_**  
**_

Ils avaient fait la fête toute la journée et bu des litres et des litres de rhum. Ils avaient ri, mangé, chanté. La Perle et son monde avaient béni ce mariage. La nuit et son beau ciel mystérieux s'étaient déposés comme un voile étouffant les bruits et la vue. Même Jack s'était retiré dans sa cabine, le visage songeur mais heureux. Heureux d'une joie feinte cependant, d'une joie construite, d'une joie érigée sur une illusion. Une triste joie, en somme. La seule joie qu'il pouvait avoir sans Gem. Il aurait tant aimé qu'elle eût pu assister au mariage de leur fille…

_Même les pirates ont un cœur…  
_

Quelques murs plus loin, les deux jeunes mariés avaient finalement rejoint leur cabine et ce qui pouvait dorénavant être appelé leur lit conjugal. Adrian prit le visage de sa bien-aimée dans ses mains.

**-Tu es heureuse ?**

Vit-il l'ombre qui vint un instant obscurcir les yeux saphir de la fille du capitaine ? Elle sourit.

**-Je le suis… mari.**

Visiblement satisfait de la réponse, le sourire d'Adrian s'attendrit et il embrassa sa femme, rempli de désir pour elle.

Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, mais lorsqu'il voulut se faire plus pressant, Debra le surprit par sa réaction. Elle s'était dégagée de lui avec violence, une lueur de terreur dans les yeux.

**-Chérie ? **

Elle s'était détournée pour pas qu'il ne voie ses larmes, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher ses sanglots.

**-Tu pleures, chérie ? **

C'était vrai qu'ils n'avaient plus couché ensemble depuis cette nuit à Port Royal, mais il espérait que cette nuit au moins, les choses auraient été différentes. Leur nuit de noces… Il eut un sourire amer.

**-Parles-moi!**

Elle se retourna finalement, osant affronter son regard d'émeraude.

**-Je suis tellement désolée… Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier, je n'arrive pas à oublier ce… cet… On a fait une erreur, Adrian. Je n'étais pas prête. Tout ceci est une farse, une comédie, une imposture!**

Il ne dit rien, blessé par ses mots. Qu'elle ne voulait pas s'offrir à lui ce soir il le comprenait aisément, mais il était triste de voir à quel point elle lui rabattait la situation en pleine face.

_Ne l'aimait-elle donc pas comme lui l'aimait ?_

Il fut froid dans son ton comme dans ses mots.

**-La nuit de noces n'est pas faite pour renvoyer toute sa haine sur son époux, en théorie. **

Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle. La tête lui tournait et la situation allait vite dégénérer.

_Que crois-tu, que j'ai envie de te faire du mal, eut-elle envie de lui répondre… C'était elle qui avait mal. Elle qui avait fait une erreur. Elle qui tenait tant à la liberté, elle s'était forgé de lourdes chaînes autour de ses poignets. _Ses lèvres tremblaient de frustration tant elle était combattue. Mais elle devait assumer ses actes.

**-Bien, fais ce que tu as à faire. Je suis ta… Femme après tout. Et c'est ta nuit de noces.**

Elle allait rajouter quelque chose quand il reprit la parole, cette fois vraiment en colère. Elle lui avait fait encore plus mal avec ces mots.

**-Mais quelle opinion as-tu de moi ? Pour qui me prends-tu ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais profiter de ta passivité alors que tu n'es clairement pas d'humeur ? Je comprends que tu as peur si tu m'abaisses au niveau de cet infâme. Mais tu m'as épousé moi, pas TOM, et je serai le plus compréhensif des maris même si tu m'as brisé le cœur avec ta considération de moi.**

Elle sanglotait encore.

**-Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Tu… tu sais que je t'aime. J'ai juste peur… Je ne veux pas renoncer à ma liberté… J'ai si peur… Et si un jour tu te fatiguais de moi, de mes caprices ? Ou… s'il te venait l'envie de me commander parce que je suis ta femme, que ferais-je ? J'ai peur… J'ai peur des sentiments traîtres et j'ai peur du bonheur qui cache toujours le malheur derrière lui… J'ai tellement peur Adri ! **

C'était la première fois qu'elle était paniquée par quelque chose, et c'était un sentiment désagréable. Le jeune comte comprit sa déroute et la prit dans ses bras avec délicatesse, comme s'il avait peur de la briser. Il lui caressa les cheveux.

**-Debry tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. Je veux ton bonheur et jamais je ne serai ton maître. Je serai toujours ton égal, je te le jure. **

Il sécha ses larmes et reprit à parler.

-**Je suis désolé. Je me suis emporté trop vite, je ne voulais pas d'une dispute le jour de notre mariage. Une seule chose compte à mes yeux : je veux que tu sois heureuse.**

**-C'est à moi de m'excuser, j'ai réagi brusquement alors que tu me comblais de mon amour… Et je t'ai offensé.  
Mais saches une chose, jamais je n'ai été plus heureuse qu'en ce jour, jamais. J'ai touché au bonheur parfait, et ça, c'est grâce à toi. Et malgré tout, je pense que cette dispute était importante. On dit que tous les jeunes couples doivent surmonter cet obstacle… que dirais-tu de passer à autre chose ?**

Enfin un sourire vint illuminer son visage et ce fut elle qui déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de son époux.

**-Je te laisserai tout le temps dont tu as besoin mon ange. Même l'éternité. Dans tous les cas… je serai toujours là pour toi.**

**-Je le sais.**

Sur ces mots, elle se blottit dans ses bras protecteurs et s'endormit, les lèvres encore ouvertes en un sourire amoureux.

_ Bon, je sais, c'est court...  
_

_Mais d'un côté je vous ai mis deux chapitres en trois jours... (je marchande mwa? POURQUOI LES EGAUX NE FONCTIONNENT PAS SUR CE SITE??? Vv')_

_Pis chuis un peu déprimée vous trouvez pas qu'Adry est TROP gentil? Mais c'est pas possible c'est un ange ce petit!! Arf mais bref, il y avait besoin d'un ptit chapitre déprimant après tout le miel qui dégoulinait dans le précédent mais pour finir on a empiré la situation...  
_

_S'aiment plus qu'avant ces deux-là! Vous m'en voulez? Naaan? Vous voulez me jeter par la fenêtre?_

_Bon, encore mieux..._

_Allez chapitre dédié à TARRA merciii encore et moi je cesse mes conneries! Mwarf!_

_Arsy (je me suis attachée à ce pseudo mwa...!)_


End file.
